


The 25 Days Till Christmas Plan

by Slut-for-an-accent (Speightlover)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Advent Calendar, Baking, Breakfast, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Christmas tree shopping, Contests, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Embarassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dinner, Fangirls, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Gingerbread Houses, Gossip, Interviews, Kinky sex, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Light Displays, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, Love Notes, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mean fans, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, No Condom, Nude Photos, O.C. Best Friend, Oral Sex, Photo Shoots, Poor Sebastian, Romance, Sassy, Sebastian Stan is a cockblock but a good big brother, Shopping, Smut, Snow Globes, Sweet, TALKS OF BABIES, TMZ sucks, Twitter, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anthony mackie is a simp, anthony mackie is adorable and i love him, domestic life, foodfight, goodnight kisses, late night walks, new relationships, riding dick, romantic dinner, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Slut-for-an-accent
Summary: Anthony Mackie fell for you years ago and little does he know you feel the same but that doesn't stop him from putting his 25 Days of Christmas plan into action, this is your story.
Relationships: Anthony Mackie/Reader, Anthony Mackie/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So I was doing this as a series but I decided to change things up a bit so here it is is one full fanfic. I am almost finished writing this story so it will be finished soon. This is like day 15-22

It was the first day of December and Anthony had decided it was time to start on the first phase of his plan. Anthony had fallen for you years ago but had held back in consideration of his friend and your brother, Sebastian, but Anthony couldn’t do it anymore and he wanted nothing more than you. His breaking point had been Halloween night.

The three of you were having a scary movie marathon, one jump scare and you were in his arms, he couldn’t help the swell of pride he was feeling when you chose him to protect you instead of your brother but looking at Sebastian hiding under the blanket showed that he would have been of no use to comfort you.

Anthony smiled when his thoughts returned to that memory, the feel of your warm body pressed into his side. At that moment he didn’t care that you were Sebastian’s baby sister, he didn’t care how the media or fans would react, and he didn’t care about the fifteen-year age difference. All Anthony cared about was being next to you as much and as closely as humanly possible.

He wanted to be near you so much that he did not mind at all that he missed the football game during Thanksgiving so he could cook with you instead. Anthony just let you take charge and did as you told him with a “yes ma’am.”

He enjoyed watching you work, the way your tongue stuck out while you carefully measured the ingredients, the way you managed to do everything at once with incredible accuracy, the way your cheeks flushed and your uncontrollable giggles at his expense after your third glass of wine. God, he loved your laugh, it was a good thing he was funny.

That’s when he decided he was going to go for it but something about the holidays made him want to go above and beyond. So, he came up with the twenty-five days of Christmas, he was going to do something special every day, he was going to get you to fall in love with him.

It was the first day of December and Anthony woke up earlier than anyone. He dressed as quietly as possible to make sure he didn’t wake anyone up before he could finish the surprise. Once dressed he made his way down to the kitchen so he could make breakfast.

It took a lot longer than it probably should have to make breakfast, but he managed to make sunny side up eggs, buttered toast that wasn’t burnt, crispy bacon, and powdered sugar French toast. The coffee had just finished brewing when he heard a door close from upstairs. Anthony smiled, of course the smell of coffee would rouse you from a peaceful slumber.

“Do I smell coffee?” You sniffed the air, “And bacon?” Your stomach grumbled from the pleasant aromas.

Anthony chuckled, “You do.” He handed you a cup of coffee, made just how you like it.

“Thank you so much,” you sat at the island counter and took a tentative sip, knowing that it would be hot. You moaned at the taste. “Oh my God Anthony, this is so good.”

Anthony’s mind wandered and he was curious if that was how you would sound as he pounded you into your mattress. “Stop,” he whispered to himself and a little bit to his dick as well.

“Sorry?”

“Uh no, not you, sorry was talking to myself,” he handed you the plate of food.

“This looks so good,” you praised his cooking, but you were curious as well. This was a very nice gesture, not that Anthony was anything but kind to you but he didn’t normally make breakfast, dinner sure, but not breakfast. “Now why are you spoiling me so?” You grinned.

Anthony laughed, you loved his laugh, and the way he smiled at you. It always made your heart pound like it was going to jump out of your chest. “I can’t just make breakfast for you-”

Anthony was interrupted as Sebastian came barreling into the kitchen. “Is there still bacon?!” Sebastian urgently demanded, sighing in relief as he saw the remaining bacon.

“and your brother,” Anthony finished.

“Sebby, where are your manners?” You smacked his arm.

He looked at you, a mouth full of food. “Thank you Y/n.”

You smiled, “I didn’t make it.”

Sebastian looked at Anthony. “You made this?” Sebastian gestured at the food on the table.

“Yes, yes I did.” Anthony puffed his chest with pride.

“Why?”

Anthony groaned, “Can’t I do something nice without being questioned?!”

“No, you would never do something this nice for me but maybe,” Sebastian looked at you. “Oh, I get it now.” Sebastian chuckled taking another bite of bacon, “This wasn’t for me. I’m gonna eat it though.”

“What are you two even talking about?” Sometimes you felt as if it was the two of them that were siblings, they had their own way of communicating that you just didn’t quite understand.

“Nothing!” Anthony practically shouted.

You rolled your eyes, “Alright, well I’m going to go take a shower. Thank you, Anthony, for the breakfast.” You left the kitchen.

“Dude, please stop thinking about my sister in the shower.”

Anthony sighed, “So you know.”

Sebastian scoffed, “Of course I know.”

“You don’t care?”

“Oh no, I care. I’m gonna be your nightmare.”

“Look. I’m sorry-”

“No, don’t explain. Honestly there is no need for an explanation,” Sebastian chewed on his food. “I found your twenty-five days of Christmas plan.” Sebastian laughed. “Dude, you got it bad.”

Anthony scratched the back of his head, “Do you think it will work?”

Sebastian shrugged, “Yeah probably.”

“That’s all I needed,” Anthony grinned.

“Yeah well you better hurry before Y/n gets out of the shower if you want to sneak that advent calendar into her room.”

“Oh shit.” Anthony raced out of the room and to his room.

Once he found the advent calendar, he had made for you he quickly walked to your room, listening in he could hear you were still in the shower. Quickly and quietly he slipped in and sat the calendar and instructions in your room before slipping back out.

You stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around you, and into your room. A large board shaped as a tree quickly caught your eye. You smiled wondering what was going on. You located the note that held instructions.

You read. “Y/n, you're smart and know how an advent calendar works all I ask is that you follow the rules and only open the days according to the rules. -A.M.”

You grinned, this was why you had fallen for him, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to take the leap. You were scared. He was your older brother’s best friend, you worried about what the public would say, and it didn’t help that he was fifteen years your junior not that that actually mattered to you.

No matter how impatient and excited you were you told yourself to have self-control and follow the rules. You only opened the first one. It was a small stuffed bear that had a little red ribbon tied around his neck. It was so soft and cute that you hugged it tightly. You were excited to see what would happen next.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony takes you to see the Rockefeller Tree

Just like the day before Anthony woke up early to sneak down to the kitchen to make breakfast. However now that Anthony knew that Sebastian knew about his plan, he figured Sebastian would be waking up early from now on to get in on the breakfast, probably to also prevent whatever alone time he would have had with you otherwise. Either way Anthony thought it would be a good idea to make enough for everyone.

Yesterday had been a success in his mind. You got the teddy bear and had thanked him profusely. You had also begged to know what was in the rest of the boxes, but Anthony insisted that you follow the rules. Sebastian had rolled his eyes a lot that day. Anthony could not figure out if he was going to be supportive or not, on one hand there was the threat of being his worst nightmare but on the other hand he had reminded him of the calendar.

Like the previous day as soon as the coffee was done brewing you came downstairs. “Two days in a row? Careful Mackie or I could get use to this,” you laughed.

“Maybe I want you to get use to this,” Anthony whispered under his breath.

“What?”

“What?”

“You just said something.”

“Morning everyone!” Sebastian came into the kitchen, enthusiasm uncalled for this early.

“Morning” you grinned at your brother. “Look, Anthony made us breakfast again.”

“So he did,” Sebastian faked surprise but Anthony saw right through him.

“Oh yes and it is really good.” You praised him.

Anthony smiled at you, “You’re just being kind.”

“No, really. It is delicious,” you took a bite to prove your point.

Sebastian watched as the two of you smiled to your hearts content at each other. “So Y/n, I was thinking you’ve always wanted to see them light up the Rockefeller tree in person, wanna go?”

Anthony felt his heart drop into his stomach as your eyes lit up at the idea, his idea.

“Can we really?”

“Of course, anything for my little sister.” Sebastian stared straight at Anthony.

“Oh my God! Okay, let me go get ready.” You rushed out of the room straight to your bedroom to get ready for the most anticipated event of December in New York. You had always wanted to see it in person but had never had the chance.

“What are you doing?” Anthony demanded.

“Oh nothing, just wanted to take Y/n to see something she has been talking about doing for years. Did you know she had always wanted to go?”

“Yeah, it was my idea for today, but you already knew that.” Anthony growled.

“My bad.”

“Stop trying to ruin my plans!”

“Stop trying to fuck my sister!”

“I’m not trying to fuck your sister; I’m trying to date her.”

“Yeah well you didn’t ask me,” Sebastian pouted.

“I don’t have to ask for your permission. She doesn’t belong to you. She is her own person.”

“Well to quote our friend Chris. I Don’t Wike It.”

This time the both burst out laughing.

You were so excited. You couldn’t believe you were going to go see THE tree. Christmas had always been your favorite holiday and you were happy to be spending this year with your brother but there was also a part of you that was even happier that Anthony would be spending it with you as well this year.

When you felt you were appropriately dress you suddenly remembered the advent calendar. You opened day two and were surprised to find a hat, scarf, and a pair of gloves. Instantly you thought of how handy and practical they were for going out this evening to see the tree, almost as if Anthony had known already. You pocketed the gifts into you coat and left for the living room.

“Alright boys, I am ready,” you trailed off as you noticed they were just sitting there watching television. “Why are you guys not ready?”

“Sweetie it’s noon, the tree doesn’t light up for another eight hours,” Sebastian explained.

“Sebastian, I’m not an idiot. I just thought we could go shopping and do stuff beforehand.”

Sebastian looked at Anthony knowing full and well those items were on his list. “Sorry Y/n but I have to work tomorrow, and I’d like to relax before we go.”

You didn’t want to say you pouted like a child but you indeed pouted.

“How about we binge watch your favorite show until then?”

You smiled widely. “Okay.” You weren’t going to waste this offer. It was next to impossible to get them to watch Supernatural.

It was agreed upon that the three of you would leave around six thirty so you could all stop and grab a bite to eat and get something warm to drink before braving the cold.

Right before you were fitting to leave Sebastian received a call and a moment later, he came back out and informed you all that there was an issue and he was needed elsewhere.

“Sorry guys but I have to go.”

“Oh well we can always go next year.”

“No, you guys go. Don’t let me ruin your evening. Go have fun.”

“You sure?” Anthony asked. He knew what Sebastian was really saying, he was saying it was okay in his own way.

“Yeah I’m sure.” Sebastian smiled. “Just make sure to take care of her and stay safe.”

You smiled, oblivious to what was happening between the two of them. “We will.”

You and Anthony left the house, excited and happy. As much as you love your brother and you were sure to enjoy the tree with him you couldn’t help but be pleased by the turn of events that had led up to you and Anthony being alone this evening.

“Let’s grab a quick bite.” Anthony interrupted your thoughts.

“Okay.” You agreed.

“What sounds good?” Anthony playfully bumped into your side.

You laughed. “I’m not sure, you choose.”

Anthony contemplated for a moment. “I know just the place, follow me.” Anthony grabbed your hand leading you, you smiled when he didn’t let go.

After a few blocks Anthony had found what he was looking for, a food truck.

“A food truck?” You asked in surprise.

“It doesn’t look like much, but I promise it has some of the best food, remind me of home if I’m being honest.”

“Oh, I wasn’t questioning your choice. I’m sure what they serve is delicious.”

“I know sweetheart, you couldn’t be mean if you tried,” Anthony chuckled.

“Hey! I can be mean.”

Anthony laughed, “Sure you can.”

“Oh I can.”

Anthony looked at you. “Okay show me how mean you can be.”

You were caught off guard. “Uh okay.”

“I’m waiting.”

“You leave your dirty clothes on the bathroom floor.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “That’s not mean. You’re just stating an annoying habit that I have. Try again.”

It was honestly difficult to find anything negative to say about him, despite a few pet peeve worthy habits that he had other than that he was basically perfect. However, you knew his weaknesses.

“Well your golf game is weak.”

Anthony laughed.

“And you aren’t nearly as funny as you think you are.”

“Alright getting mean.”

“And your thighs aren’t that thick.”

Anthony gasped. “Okay, now my feelings are hurt.” He frowned.

You felt bad. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean any of that.”

“Sweetheart, I’m just playing with you.”

You punched his arm. “That’s not nice.” You scolded him.

“Come on, let’s go get some food.”

Dinner had been delicious just like Anthony had promised. He had also insisted on paying even though you had offered numerous times but finally agreed once he agreed that you could buy the hot chocolate. Still once your order had been placed for drink and you were fishing in your bag for your card Anthony had already swiped his.

It was a quick walk from the shop to Rockefeller center. You were still early enough that it was going to be just a bit longer until the ceremony. You took this as an opportunity to get to know Anthony just a bit more.

Soon enough the countdown began, Anthony grabbed ahold of your hand as you counted along. You tried to stay on count but all you could think about was that this was the second time this evening that he had held your hand. You looked up as everyone cheered as the tree became bright and sparkled with thousands and thousands of lights. It was truly a sight to behold.

Anthony watched your face light up with such awe, but he decided that your smile was brighter than any tree could ever be.

The two of you stayed like that a while, you admiring the tree and Anthony admiring you. When the crowd began to disperse you made your way back discussing the fun you had this evening, but a question burned in the back of your head. When you were a block away from home you managed enough courage to ask.

“Anthony?”

“Yes?”

“Going to see the tree was your idea wasn’t it?”

Anthony stopped to face you. “How’d you know?”

You raised your hands to show off the gloves that he had given you from this mornings pick.

“Yeah, it was my idea.”

The two of you began walking again.

“Anthony?”

“Yes?”

“Was this a date?”

“Do you want it to have been a date?”

“I wouldn’t mind if it had been a date.”

Anthony smiled. “Really?”

You smiled back, “Really.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony takes you Christmas Tree shopping

Today was going to be one of Anthony’s favorite days, for some reason he just knew it. Today was also the day for one of his favorite ideas. Anthony happily woke up early to make breakfast but as he was getting dressed, he heard noises downstairs and smelled the scent of fresh coffee.

Today you had awoken early praying that you would beat Anthony to the kitchen. You had put in just a little extra effort into your appearance but not enough that it would seem like you were trying too hard. While getting ready this morning you opened the third portion of the advent calendar. Inside was a beautiful handmade stained-glass ornament. You knew that Anthony had made it, he enjoys working with stained-glass. You held it up to the light, admiring the colors. It had you smiling like a total idiot.

You were just finishing breakfast when Anthony walked into the room. “I thought that I would make breakfast today.” You looked up at him.

Anthony smiled back, “Trying to win me over?”

“Well of course. So, what do you have planned for today?”

“What makes you think that I have anything planned?”

You handed him a plate of food. “Well, I mean yesterdays gift was practical for something that you had planned so I just assumed but I mean I don’t expect you to do-”

“Y/n, sweetheart,” Anthony chuckled. “I was just teasing.”

You blushed, “So what is it?”

“I want you to guess.” Anthony chewed his food. “Y/n, this is delicious.”

“You’ve had my cooking before.”

“Yeah but it’s even better than usual.”

You raised your eyebrows at that statement, “Are you saying my usual cooking is bad?”

“NO! No, that is NOT what I meant,” Anthony panicked.

“I’m just teasing,” you mimicked his words from earlier.

“Ha. Ha.”

“You’re not the only funny one in this house.”

“So it seems. Now tell me, what do you think we are going to do today?”

You contemplated his words as you sipped on your coffee. “Well you made me the most beautiful ornament that I have ever seen in my life, thank you very much. I love it.”

Anthony was very pleased that you enjoyed the gift that he had made for you.

“Are we decorating a tree?”

“Yes. However, there isn’t a tree yet so we will have to go and get one.”

You smiled, “We are going to go and get a tree?”

“Yep.”

“Oh Anthony, that sounds absolutely wonderful.” You clapped your hands together in joy.

“I am happy you approve. I thought we could go pick out the tree, buy some decorations and order take-out.”

“Sounds like the best day ever.”

The rest of breakfast you sat at the table chatting and eating. The two of you were not going anywhere for a few more hours. You had a plan of your own. You had texted your best friend late last night explaining that you needed their help. Once you had told them everything, they were more than eager to assist and get more details.

You told Anthony that you would be back in just a few hours for your plans, but you were going out for a bit to run a few errands and grab lunch with a friend. Anthony just couldn’t be the only one giving out gifts every day. You had ideas of what to look for, but you had to find twenty-five small gifts and one very large gift for him, you were going to need help.

Your friend took a large bite of their pretzel. “Girl, you are telling me right now that your brother is the Winter Soldier and you are dating the Falcon slash Captain America. You are living out THE fantasy.”

“First off they are not actually their characters. Second off I am pretty sure based off the internet that the fantasy is both of them at the same time with Chris Evans mixed in there,” you shuddered, that was not something you wanted to think about. “And third we are not actually dating, we had one date that wasn’t even labeled as a date.”

“Whatever you say future Mrs. Mackie,” they laughed.

“You are truly unbearable,” you rolled your eyes.

They shrugged, “Yeah but you love me.”

“Unfortunately,” you teased.

It took three hours, but you manage to figure out twenty-six gifts, twenty-seven if you count the gift your friend had insisted you purchase. You still thought it was a bit presumptuous, but you bought it hopeful, very hopeful.

You snuck back into the house bags in hand with still enough time to wrap a few before you had to get ready to leave. You were not able to finish wrapping them all, but you managed to get the ones you were going to give him over the next week done. When you were finished you knocked on Anthony’s bedroom door. After less than a minute he opened the door and to your great pleasure he was shirtless, your mouth went dry.

“Did you need something, or did you just come to stare?” Anthony asked, smugness evident.

“Oh, um, I wanted to give you these.” You handed him the three gifts. “Sorry I’m a little late.”

Anthony gave you a soft smile. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know but I wanted to and I wanted to be a part of the fun.”

“Come in,” Anthony stepped aside to let you in.

You hesitated, you had never actually been in his room, not since he had first moved in. You stepped in taking in the room. It was clean except for a few pieces of clean clothes on the floor. It was a bit bare in décor, but you noticed a framed photo of Anthony, Sebastian, and yourself next to his bed, which made you smile. The room also smelled of him and his cologne and you loved it.

“Your bed looks comfier than mine.”

“Wanna test it out?” Anthony winked, obviously teasing you.

“Maybe later,” you smirked.

This caught Anthony by surprise, but he quickly recovered with a laugh and a “later.”

Anthony opened his first gift, a box of golf balls. “Just what I needed. Thank you.” He opened the second gift, an ornament with the New Orleans Saints logo on it, just perfect for the tree.

“For our tree,” you explained.

Anthony smiled, “For our tree.”

He opened the third gift, a snow globe with the Rockefeller tree inside. Anthony grinned, “Y/n this is truly beautiful. Thank you. I love them all.” Anthony pulled you into a hug. You have hugged him before of course, Anthony’s main love language was touch, but he was shirtless, and warm, and you could feel the hard muscles underneath. You would be a liar if you said this was not doing something for you.

Anthony pulled away first. “Let me finish getting dressed and we can go get a tree and a shit ton of decorations.”

“It’s a date.”

“It’s a date.”

A few moments later the two of you were walking out the door. It did not take long to get where you were going. You quickly realized this wasn’t the usual tree shop.

“Are we really going to chop down our own tree?”

“Of course, we are, it is a time old tradition.”

“Yeah but,” you didn’t want to sound lazy but, “it seems like a lot of work.”

“Don’t you want to watch me chop down a tree?”

“On second thought yes, I would love to watch you cut down a tree.”

It was great fun to watch him swing and miss but eventually he got the proper hang of it. He cut down that tree and for the second time that day you were turned on. The force of his swings, the sweat, the heavy breathing. Not often did you think of sex this much but now it was almost a constant thought.

“Well,” Anthony panted, “let’s get this bad boy home.”

Anthony’s words broke you out of your lust filled thoughts. “Yep, sure thing, sounds great.”

Once the tree was safely set up in the house after a spew of swears from Anthony and laughing due to the battle between Anthony and the tree. For a good while you thought the tree would win but eventually Anthony claimed victory when it was properly screwed in and standing tall, either way that tree kicked his ass.

Decoration shopping had been great fun and the both of you were excited to go home and decorate. As excited as you were to decorate you were disappointed that Sebastian still was not home. You had called and asked when he would be home, and he said it was still going to be a few more days. Anthony and you had offered to wait until Seb came home but he insisted the two of you decorate so he would be surprised by it all when he came back.

You worked hard to decorate. Anthony hung the garland and the lights, you helped but he was just taller. You showed him how to not crowd the ornaments and the last to go on were your own personal ornaments that were gifted to each other that day. Anthony then proudly placed the star on top.

When you were satisfied with all the decorations and their placements the tree was lit up causing a beautiful and romantic ambience to the room was when you sat down and ate the pizza that you had ordered. You ate and talked while the Spotify Christmas playlist played in the background. You talked late into the night.

“Oh shit! It’s like two in the morning. We should probably get to bed.”

“Yeah, I guess we probably should.” Anthony responded a sadness to his voice; he never wanted this evening to end.

You both stood, walking to your own rooms, his across from yours. Right as you were about to enter you turned and with all your courage you mustered, “Anthony?”

He turned to face you, “Yes?”

You walked over to him, stood you your toes, leaned up and kissed him. Anthony smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in closer.

This time you pulled away first. You smiled up at him, “Goodnight.”

Anthony let go of you. “Goodnight Y/n.”

You both went to sleep happy.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Anthony make gingerbread houses and things start to heat up

You woke up in a great mood and the first thing you did before getting dressed was open day four of the advent calendar. Inside was a snow globe with a gingerbread house in extreme detail and a little gingerbread man and gingerbread woman. You also noticed an engraved date on the base that read twenty-thirteen. It was a beautiful snow globe. You loved snow globes, collected them. In total you had thirteen so far, fourteen now. It was one of the reasons you had given Anthony a snow globe, it was like giving him a part of yourself. You gently placed the beautiful gift on the shelf next to the others but out in front since it was so special.

You made it into the kitchen right as Anthony made it to the kitchen. “How about we make breakfast together today?”

“Sounds good to me,” Anthony agreed.

The two of you set about making breakfast. You worked well together. Anthony worked on the eggs and bacon while you brewed the coffee and made waffles. It was pleasant and domestic and just a bit perfect.

“What do you think we are doing today?” Anthony asked as you sat down to eat your meal.

“Well judging by the beautiful gift from this morning I think we are going to make gingerbread houses.”

Anthony smiled, “You got it, sweetheart.”

“Also speaking of gifts.” You stood heading to your room to get Anthony’s present for the day. You came back and sat a large tub full of Kiehls products on the table. “That is for you.”

Anthony’s mouth fell open. “Y/n, this is too much. I mean I am very grateful, but this is way too expensive. Did you put this all together yourself?”

“Yes, I did,” you stated proudly. “I guess you should’ve just let me pay for the hot chocolate,” you smiled mischievously.

Anthony laughed, “I guess so. Thank you, Y/n, I needed these. How did you know?”

“Well you went on a ten-minute rant the other day on how much you needed them and how it was the only brand you could trust because all other brands were just scams,”

“You are correct, I did do that, but in my defense, I was also drunk,”

“I am pleased that you like them.”

After breakfast Anthony said that he had to go out for a bit to run a few errands and pick up some more supplies for this evening, but he would be back in a few hours. So, you decided to call your friend to come help wrap the remaining gifts and because even though you saw them yesterday you wanted to see them and tell them everything that had happened yesterday. You just had to tell them about it.

They showed up twelve minutes later, panting and demanding you tell them everything.

“Did you run here?”

“Yeah of course,” they answered as if it was the logical thing to do.

You giggled, “Well let me get you some water.

They panted, “Yeah good idea,”

Water was drunk, “Okay now tell me everything.”

You told them everything. You told them how you watched Anthony very sexily chop down a tree. You told them how the tree kicked Anthony’s ass, which they found just as funny as you did. You told them how the two of you stayed up late eating pizza and talking. Most importantly you told them about the kiss.

“What was it like?” They begged to know.

“It was scary and-”

“It was scary?” They asked in concern.

“Well yeah a bit. I was scared out of my mind. What if he hadn’t of wanted to kiss me?”

“Gotcha, okay, go on.”

“It was soft and sweet and perfect. It was all so perfect.” There was not a single other word you thought of that would describe that moment only perfect would work.

“Man, I want a boyfriend,” your friend whined. “Is your brother available?”

“Nope, he’s still dating Kelly.”

“Chris Evans?”

“I think he is still dating Drea.”

“Well it was worth a shot.”

“Sorry, maybe Tom Hiddleston is still available.”

“Nope, he’s dating Zawe Ashton.”

“Well damn, you are just shit out of luck.”

Something caught your friend’s eye, “Is that a new snow globe?”

“Yeah, it was the gift Anthony gave me today.” You smiled.

“What does the year twenty-thirteen mean?” She asked picking up the snow globe to examine.

You shrugged, “I’m not exactly sure.”

“Wait did you two first meet when they were filming Captain America Winter Soldier?”

You thought about it for a minute. “Uh yeah I think so.”

“And when was that?”

“April of twenty- oh my god.”

“That boy got you a snow globe, which is something that you love and collect, that has something cheesy you are going to do today inside of it.”

“Hey! It’s not cheesy.” You defended gingerbread house building.

“Yeah it is. It is also engraved with the year you first met. That boy has it bad.”

You grinned, “You really think so?”

“Oh yeah. So, when are you going to sleep with him?” They grinned.

You laughed. “Who says we are going to sleep together?”

“Uh me and this snow globe,” they shook the globe making it snow.

“I don’t know it will happen when it happens.”

“Yeah well you better starting drinking fruit juice and get your lady bits under control.”

You playfully threw a pillow at them.

“I’m just saying.”

“Yeah well you didn’t have to say it.”

“You already started, didn’t you?”

You turned your head away in embarrassment.

“It was him chopping down the tree wasn’t it?” They asked with a grin on their face.

“Shut up.”

They laughed, “Called it!”

You both heard the door open and a shout form Anthony, “I’m back.”

“Well that is my que to scram. Let me know if you guys fuck tonight.”

“Yeah definitely time for you to go.”

“Oh hello,” Anthony greeted your friend. “I didn’t know you’d be here otherwise I would’ve bought an extra house.”

“No worries. I was just leaving.” Your friend smiled. “I would not want to intrude on such a fun filled evening.”

You friend turned to you and whispered. “He invited me. He’s a keeper. Don’t fuck this up.”

“Oh Anthony, word of advice gingerbread houses really need a gentle touch but if they need extra attention just pound into them a bit harder,” they winked.

“Out you go. Have a safe walk home. Bye bye.” You shoved your friend out the door slamming it shut behind them.

“What in the world was that all about?”

“Nothing,” you blushed crimson.

“Well I got all of the supplies and extra licorice because I know you’ll probably eat most of what we have before it even gets on the house.”

“Smart move,” you laughed.

You helped Anthony set out the supplies. You turned on the Spotify Christmas playlist once again as you readied yourself to build a house.

Everything was set out at the table. Gumdrops, licorice, pretzels, candy canes, M&Ms, and pastry bags filled with icing were all in their own bowls. You and Anthony sat next to each other.

“How about we make this interesting?” You asked.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Whoever makes the best house wins.”

“And what exactly does the winner get?” Anthony peaked his eyebrows in interest.

“Winners pick?” You offered.

Anthony contemplated, “Deal.”

“Ready.”

“Set.”

“GO!” You shouted.

You both set to work on creating the best house. You took your time putting your pieces together making sure it was even and set properly. You waited a bit, eating some candy, while waiting to make sure the icing had dried enough to cause the sides and roof to stick. You watched Anthony try and assemble his house quickly but cursed every time the house fell back down.

You laughed.

Anthony huffed. “How is yours staying up so well?”

“Here let me show you.” You scooted closer. “It’s not a race so take you time. You also are using too much frosting.” You used your finger to scrape up the excess icing. Sticking your finger in your mouth to eat it. Anthony watched your finger disappear between your lips as you sucked off the thick treat, his dick hardened. “You need to hold it together for a bit to let it dry before you work on another part.” You leaned over to blow on the icing to speed up the drying process. “Got it?”

Anthony swallowed hard, “Yeah, I think so.”

The house continued to be built and most of the candy was eaten before it even made it on the house. Half an hour later you felt pleased with your little house. “I’m all done.”

“Me too.” Anthony resigned.

You set your houses side by side and you were fairly happy with the result. Your house looked almost identical to the one on the box, save for a few missing M&Ms that you had happily eaten and replaced with gumdrops.

Anthony looked at his crumbling house, it looked nothing like the picture on the box and then it collapsed completely. “Damn.” Anthony grumbled.

“Here let me fix it.” You stood to go to the junk drawer.

“Sweetheart, I don’t think this could ever possibly be saved.”

You returned when you found the toothpicks, tape and a piece of paper.

Anthony looked at you suspiciously, “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” You wrote on the piece of paper before taping each end to a toothpick. When you were done you placed it atop Anthony’s house.

“Condemned?” Anthony burst out laughing.

“Sorry but you were right, there was no way I could fix that,” you gestured to the disaster that was Anthony’s creation. “It still looks delicious.”

“Thank you but you obviously win this challenge. What is it that you desire?”

“I think I’ll cash it in later,” you winked.

“Now I’m nervous.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Now I’m really nervous.”

You laughed. “Come one let’s go watch some cliché Hallmark Christmas movies.”

“Yay, my favorite.”

You sat and got comfy on the couch both of you tucked under the same blanket but enough room to not be cuddling. Anthony found the Hallmark channel and you began the first movie. Anthony loved the Hallmark channel which you didn’t mind but once you’ve seen one movie you’ve seen them all.

“I bet you five bucks that she falls in love with the hot but not actually hot tree farmer and she remembers the true meaning of Christmas, love.”

“You are probably the worst person to watch these movies with.”

“Yeah but you know I’m right.”

“Shut up.”

Those two sexual tension inducing words just slipped out before you even had a change to think, “Make me.”

“Oh, I can make you.” He inched closer, a smirk on his face.

You both knew what was happening, in a way it was the sexual version of a Hallmark movie, everyone knew where this was going. Anthony waited patiently for the next line, which you gave him. “Prove it.”

Within less than a second his lips were pressed against yours. You used your hands to pull him closer. His hands wrapped around your waist pulling you on top of him. You could feel him getting hard underneath you. You moaned into the kiss. You broke away for air for just a second, but you quickly returned to kissing him. Your hands roamed his chest, clenching his shirt between your fingers. One of his hands rubbed up and down your thigh while his other tangled in your hair. You ground down on him, he moaned in your mouth.

That’s when the door swung open. “I’M HOME!” Sebastian shouted.

You and Anthony scurried away from each other like you were about to be caught by your parents. Anthony used the blanket to cove his hard on and you quickly patted down your hair, trying to fix it. Sebastian was home a day too early.

Sebastian came into the room, “Did you guys miss me?” A large grin on his face. “The house looks nice guys. Also, whose condemned gingerbread house is that in the kitchen?”

“Anthony’s,” you answered.

“Dude, don’t you like build houses in your spare time?”

Anthony grumbled, already annoyed with the interruption. “Yeah but not with cookies and candy.”

“Well it still looks edible.”

“Don’t eat my house man.”

You laughed which cause Anthony and Sebastian to laugh.

The three of you watched the remaining of the movie with Sebastian comfortably sitting between you and Anthony.

Once the movie was over and Anthony paid you five bucks Sebastian decided he was going to bed. You decided that it was time for bed as well. You and Anthony made the walk to your rooms.

“I had fun today,” you leaned up and kissed him.

Anthony broke the kiss. “It doesn’t have to be over, remember how comfy my bed looked,” Anthony smirked.

You grinned, “Maybe later.”

Anthony nodded, “Later.” He kissed you one last time before turning to go to his room.

“Anthony, I meant it when I said later it wasn’t a no it was a just not tonight.” You pointed to the floor above where you were standing where Sebastian’s room was.

“Later,” Anthony promised. “Goodnight Y/n.”

“Goodnight Anthony.”


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony takes you to see the Dyker lights, things get spicier and fluffier

You eagerly woke up excited to see what today had in store for you and Anthony. As soon as your feet hit the floor you were opening day five. Inside was a red polaroid camera and extra film. You racked your brain trying to come up with an idea that Anthony would have thought of for an instant camera but could only think of one that was not appropriate at all, but it did give you an idea.

You hurried into the bathroom to put on some make-up and fix your hair. You then walked back into your bedroom looking through your closet and drawers to find the perfect ensemble for what you had in mind. You smiled when you found the black lace panties and matching bra.

When you finished putting them on you made sure the lighting was good enough and your position was not too revealing you took the first photo. You checked to make sure it came out well enough, you smiled when it had. You took a few more photos in different positions and when they came out how you wanted you dressed in actual clothing. You grabbed Anthony’s present, opening the box you slipped the pictures inside before closing it back up.

Anthony was already in the kitchen when you walked in, “Morning baby.”

That was new you thought and damn you liked it. “Morning,” you smiled. “Thank you for the camera. Hope you don’t mind that I already used it.”

“Not at all. What did you use it for?”

“Why don’t you open your present and find out.” You nervously handed him the box of cigars.

“Oh Y/n, you’ve truly outdone yourself. These are my favorite.” Anthony grinned like a child.

“Yeah but open the box.”

Anthony did as he was told. His face became unreadable and he didn’t say anything as he looked at the pictures. You picked at your fingers, a nervous habit.

“Well do you mind that I used the camera already?”

Anthony kept admiring the pictures. “Damn baby girl. Is it later yet because I really want it to be later now? No, I damn well don’t mind that you used the camera already. Forget the cigars this is the best present in the history of ever.”

You giggled. “No, it’s not later, it’s breakfast time.”

“Well I know what I want to eat,” he grabbed you by the waist pulling you in for a hungry kiss.

Your kisses were urgent and needy, but short lived as Sebastian came into the room. Anthony quickly grabbed the photos and shoved the gift into his pocket. You leaned in and whispered into his ear. “I’m still wearing them.”

Anthony groaned, “You’re killing me.” He whispered back.

“Did you guys see what’s circling around in the fangirl world?” Sebastian finally spoke, obviously unable to read a room.

“What’s going on now?” Anthony asked.

Sebastian handed Anthony his phone, “See for yourself.”

“Oh no.” Anthony groaned, this time in annoyance.

“What has happened?” You stood next to Anthony trying to get a look at the phone. You read the articles headline ‘Is Our Favorite Falcon Actor OFF the Market?’ The article went on to say that they caught him shopping at a jewelry boutique that specializes in women’s jewelry. “It can’t be that bad can it? I mean they have no proof of anything, you could just be buying for your sisters.”

“Not in our world. The fans are going to have at least a hundred ideas of who it could be by the end of the day. Chris and I will probably be included on that list.” Sebastian laughed.

“Let them talk. Free publicity I say.” Anthony shrugged only annoyed that they caught him buying a gift for you and now you would know you would be getting some kind of jewelry. “My fans love me.”

No one felt like cooking this morning, so everyone had cereal.

“So, when did this finally happen?” Sebastian pointed at the two of you.

“You knew?” You asked.

“Well duh. I knew months ago but didn’t think anything would happen until I found the list. Plus I saw you macking on each other before I walked in AND you didn’t have a negative reaction to someone catching Anthony buying jewelry so you know it would be for you. It doesn’t really take Sherlock Holmes to figure it out.” Sebastian took a large bite of cereal, milk dribbled down his chin.

“I never assumed whatever he bought was for me.” You blushed.

“That’s what you got out of that? No apologies for making out right in front of my cereal?” Sebastian teased.

“Also, that is tame compared to what I’ve caught you doing.” You shuddered at the memory. “Wait. You’ve seen the list so you can tell me what’s on it.”

“Absolutely not,” Anthony and Sebastian spoke at the same time.

“Fine.” You pouted.

“What was today’s plan again?” Sebastian asked.

“Yeah, what are we doing today?”

“We are going to go see the Dyker lights.” Anthony informed. “We will have to leave early to make it there, so we won’t be home for dinner.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “I won’t wait up.”

“This is going to be so much fun.”

You did manage to eat as a family for the first time in what felt like forever even though in reality it had only been a few days.

You and Anthony both started getting ready around five. You made sure to dress cute but warm because you were not an idiot. Around five-thirty the both of you left the house. Along the way you grabbed some food and ate on the way to the train.

The light show was a way away, but you did not mind sitting there and talking with Anthony. You took a few pictures on the train but you guys were so focused on each other. You didn’t notice someone else was taking their own photos.

Eventually the train came to your stop. You got off and walked hand in hand the rest of the way. When you were a block away you could tell you were getting close because you could already see the brightness of the lights.

You began to wonder if Anthony regretted giving you the camera since you insisted on taking as many photos as possible, but your favorite was of the two of you kissing in front of one of the light displays. You made sure that one stayed safe.

It started to get late and you had managed to walk through the entire display, you both decided it was time to head home.

“Y/n, I really like you.”

“I like you too,” you smiled.

“I mean I really really like you and I was hoping to ask if you wanted to be my girl.”

“I thought I was already your girl.”

“Yeah?” Anthony grinned. “Alright, you’re my girl.”

“And you’re my guy?”

Anthony kissed you, “That I am.”

Along the way home on the train you fell asleep, your head resting against Anthony’s shoulder. You looked so peaceful he regretted waking you when your stop arrived.

When you arrived home, Anthony walked you to your room. He kissed you goodnight.

“Goodnight Anthony.”

“Goodnight.”

You undressed and placed the photo of you and Anthony kissing against your lamp so you could easily see it before falling asleep.

Anthony placed the photo of the two of you on the train on his nightstand and the gifted photos from this morning in the drawer. No one needed to see those photos but him. He eventually fell asleep.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony takes you out for a fancy romantic dinner and it's time to put out

Anthony was kissing down your throat, trailing down your chest between your breasts, meanwhile his hands slipped lower and lower as he slid them low enough to slip his fingers between your-

The sound of the alarm pulled you out of your dream. “God dammit!” You cursed. “Later is going to be today,” you told yourself. You were half tempted to walk over to Anthony’s room and beg him to take you right then and there. Instead you left your bed, changed your panties, and opened day six.

Inside was an elegant hair pin, a diamond flower with pears on each side. Just like yesterday you were stumped. You had no idea what Anthony had planned today but judging by your gift you were going to have to dress nice.

The usual breakfast ritual went by and Anthony had explained what he had planned for this evening.

“A reservation at Daniel’s?” You asked in confusion.

“Yep,” Anthony popped the p.

“Anthony, that takes months to get into.”

“I know.” Anthony smiled.

“Anthony,” you stepped closer.

“Yes?”

“Exactly how long have you been planning this?” You took another step closer.

Anthony placed his hands on your waist. “A while.” Anthony kissed you. “Now I have some things I have to go and do but I’ll be back around six so we can get ready.”

You kissed him. “Can’t we just stay here and keep doing this?” You kissed him again.

Anthony smiled. “I would love that but it’s important.” Anthony kissed you once more. “I’ll see you later. I promise.”

You kissed Anthony one last time before he left the house. Then you went into your room to find something to wear for this evening. It took all of fifteen minutes to decide that nothing you owned was good enough and before the panic attack fully set in you called your best friend.

They arrived thirty minutes later with Starbucks, every nice piece of clothing they owned, and a can-do attitude.

They shoved the drink into your hand and the first words out of their mouth, “The Daniel’s! Bitch, if you don’t marry him then I will.”

You laughed, “Yeah well back off, he’s mine.”

“Alright, Alright, let’s see what we can do.”

You spent about half an hour before your friend had decided you looked perfect in a floor length black dress with a slit almost too high up to be appropriate. A pair of silver heels and simple diamond jewelry set the outfit.

“Don’t you think it is a bit much?” You asked.

“I don’t know what you mean?” They honestly seemed confused.

You gestured to the slit in the dress. “If I even sit wrong everyone will see my coochie.”

“Yeah, that is like the whole point.” They smiled. “Look after that dream you told me about don’t you want Anthony to literally rip off this dress?”

You thought about it. You thought about how the muscles in his arm would flex as he gripped the fabric and pulled.

“Earth to Y/n.” They snapped their fingers.

“Uh?”

They smirked. “You’re thinking about him ripping apart this dress before you’re insides, aren’t you?”

“You’re the one who put it in my head.”

“Well this dress is old, and I’ll probably never wear it again so you can have him rip it as much as he wants. Actually, I want him to rip it so I can live vicariously through you.”

“Thanks,” the sarcasm dripped from your voice.

“You are most very welcome.”

Once the outfit was situated you placed an order for some chinese food and went over how you were going to do your make-up. Eventually the food arrived, and you worked on some orange chicken.

“So when did you realize?”

“Realize what?” You took a bite of your food.

“That you liked Anthony.”

“I’ve always liked Anthony,” you blushed.

They rolled their eyes, “You know what I mean.”

“I know what you meant. I’ve always liked Anthony. I didn’t lie. I’ve had a crush on him since I was twenty.”

They sat down their food, full attention now on you. “Holy shit! You’ve had a crush on the same guy for seven fucking years and I never knew?! I’m your best friend, how did I not know?!”

You shrugged, “I never said anything because I didn’t think for a million years that anything would ever happen.”

“Well look at you now.”

You smiled, “Look at me now.”

Your friend wished you good luck with a wink and left fifteen minutes before Anthony came home. You were already getting ready when you heard a knock on your door.

“Y/n, I’m home.”

“Don’t come in. I’m getting dressed.”

“Is that supposed to deter me?” Anthony chuckled.

You laughed. “Maybe later.”

You couldn’t see it, but Anthony smiled. “I’m going to go get ready.”

“I’ll see you soon,” you promised.

It took a while to get ready. You did your hair, securing it with the pin Anthony had given you. You did your make-up making sure it stayed in place. You shaved your legs and trimmed down there. You made sure everything was perfect for tonight.

At six-thirty sharp you heard another knock. “Baby, you ready?”

Your heart filled with joy at his use of the word baby. “One second,” you hollered. You gave yourself a once over in the mirror before grabbing your jacket.

“I’m ready,” you walked out of your bedroom.

Anthony’s jaw dropped.

“Is it too much?”

“Baby you look so damn fine. Better than fine. We don’t even need to go to dinner. We can just stay right here. Wait, do a little spin.”

You laughed but complied, giving him what he asked for you spun around.

“Alright, we better get going before I can get handsy.”

“Who said I’d let you?” You teased.

“Fair enough. Maybe later.”

You smiled, “Maybe later.”

“Well don’t you two look nice.” Sebastian caught you at the door, your red polaroid camera in hand. He snapped a picture.

“Sebastian, it’s a date not prom.”

“I thought you’d like a photo,” Sebastian shrugged, snapping another picture. “Anyways, I’m going out tonight. I’ll uh probably stay at a friend’s house so I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

You blushed.

“Smooth man, real smooth.”

“What was I supposed to say? Hey, I thought my sister and best friend might fuck tonight so I’m going to make myself scarce, so I don’t have to hear it?”

“Alright time to go.” You grabbed Anthony’s hand. “Bye Sebastian.”

You laughed as the door closed behind you. “Does he have to make everything so awkward?”

Anthony chuckled, “That definitely wasn’t something I thought I’d ever hear come out of his mouth.”

Anthony waved down a cab and you made it to the restaurant for your dinner. You were seated at a table close to the bar in the main seating area. Your waiter provided menus and a promise he would be back in a bit for your order.

“You know how a place is fancy?” You asked Anthony.

“How?” He played along.

“There aren’t any prices on the menu and there isn’t a kid’s option for chicken strips.”

Anthony laughed, “You’re not wrong.”

The waiter returned, “What can I get for the two of you?”

Anthony gestured towards you.

“Oh, I’ll have the poached lobster salad with the ravioli, and a glass of the Californian chardonnay.” You picked what sounded best.

Anthony ordered a steak. You were not sure of what else because your mind began to wander to thoughts of after dinner. You wanted to sleep with him, and he seemed to want you just as much, and Sebastian made plans because he thought you were going to sleep together but what if it was not good. Anthony was older and probably more experienced than you. What if you were a huge disappointment?

“Y/n?”

Anthony brought you out of your thoughts. “Watcha thinking about?” He smiled. That smile caused all of you worries to disappear.

“You.” You answered honestly.

Anthony preened. “What about me?”

“How nosy you are,” you teased.

“Me nosy? Coming from the girl who pressed a glass to her brother’s door when he broke up with his old girlfriend just so you could hear it better?”

“When you say it like that, of course it sounds bad.” You frowned.

“So, what about me got you thinking?”

You decided to ignore his question for now and instead asked a question of your own. “When did you know that you liked me?”

The question seemed to catch him off guard, but he quickly recovered. “September twenty-third two thousand seventeen, my thirty-eighth birthday. Sebastian told a joke that made you laugh, and you looked at me. You looked right at me and I knew then.”

“Three years?!” You asked in shock.

“Yeah but I’d have to say I was done for back in October.”

“Three years?” You asked again, still unable to process.

“Yeah, when did you know you liked me?”

“I don’t know the exact date,” you shrugged hoping he would accept that as an answer. Unluckily for you he did not.

“Yeah but give me a time frame.”

“April twenty-thirteen,” you mumbled.

“Can you repeat that?” Anthony asked. “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“April of two thousand and thirteen.”

“Seven years?”

“You took me around on set while Sebastian shot a scene. You never once introduced me as Sebastian’s sister, you just introduced me as me. You made me feel as if I was my own person.”

Anthony sighed. “You mean to tell me we could’ve been doing this years ago?”

“That’s how it looks,” you laughed.

Dinner went great. He told you about how growing up with all his sibling and how chaotic it was. You told him it was different for you having just Sebastian. The large age gap between you as kids made it to where Sebastian was protective since the beginning. Anthony had always been easy to talk to and the conversation flowed freely.

The bill came and Anthony had insisted on paying. It was not like it was a big deal, but you had always felt just a tad bit uncomfortable when people bought you things. You had told him that and he had just told you that you were worth it, which you gave him a smile and a kiss.

The two of you decided to walk home hand in hand as you talked more. As you walked the heels you were wearing began to cause your feet to hurt.

“What’s wrong?” Anthony asked in concern when you winced in pain.

“Oh, just these heels are killing me. I can usually deal with it but these aren’t my shoes, they belong to my friend.”

Anthony turned, “Here, jump on.”

“What? No. You’ll drop me.”

Anthony scoffed. “Babe, I won’t drop you. It’s like a block away. I swear.”

You debated for a moment, but the shoes were going to cause blisters if you walked any further. Finally, you agreed. “Alright but if you drop me, I’m dumping you.”

Anthony laughed, “I can’t have that, I just got you.”

You jumped on his back and he walked the rest of the way home. The feel of his back hard against your chest. His warm hands as he gripped your bare legs. The dress rode up to where you could feel him against your pussy. It took everything in you to not moan as every step had you rubbing against him.

The both of you made it through the door before he set you down. “See, I told you I wouldn’t drop you.”

You were on him, pulling him down for a kiss. Anthony kissed back, his tongue darting out to lick your lips asking for entrance. You granted it to him. You stumbled back as he pressed you into the wall, his hand slipping up the slit in your dress, he grasped your thigh. You lifted your leg to wrap around him, hoping to get that delicious friction again. His other hand slipped down your waist and further so he could grab ahold of you other leg, He lifted you and you instinctively wrapped around him.

Anthony carried you to his bedroom, he fumbled a bit with opening his door, but he managed it. He carried you to his bed laying you down gently. You crawled back as he crawled towards you, you could see the hunger in his eyes. He crawled between your legs, up until he was hovering over you. He leaned down, capturing your lips in a hungry kiss. Your dress slipped up as his hands glided up your thighs. His lips left yours as he began kissing down your neck. You let out a soft moan when he sucked on a sensitive part of your neck. Your hand slid up his back.

You grabbed his face pulling him away to look at you. “It’s later.”

You did not think it was possible, but Anthony’s dark brown eyes turned darker. He kissed you hard before quickly pulling away. “Wait. Wait.” You could tell this pained him to stop. “I don’t want you to feel pressured. I don’t expect anything from you. I want you. God do I want you but-”

“I want you too,” you cut him off. “I’m not feeling pressured. I want this. I want you.”

Anthony kissed you with every fiber of his being and you kissed him back with every emotion you ever felt about him. His hands climbed up your arms it sent goosebumps up your spin. His hands grasping your own as he kissed you over and over. Again, he was kissing your throat, trailing kissed down the top opening of you dress until he reached nothing but fabric.

Anthony released you as he sat up. His hands undoing the buttons of his shirt. You followed suit and helped him undress. You made quick work of his belt buckle, button, and then zipper. Anthony finished removing his shirt and your hands slid up his chest feeling the muscles and hair.

Anthony pulled you into a hug, his arms wrapping around you. He kissed your neck, pulling the pin from your hair letting it fall. He pushed your hair to one side as he grabbed ahold of the zipper. He yanked on it but it did not budge. He pulled again but it stayed.

“The damn zipper is stuck.”

You laughed, “Of course it is.”

Anthony tried again and again but it stayed in place.

“Just rip it.”

“What?”

“Rip it off of me.”

Anthony did not need to be told a third time. He laid you back. Grabbing the slit in your dress he ripped, and you watched his muscles bulge as the fabric tore. He reached higher and tugged again. Your body was free of the dress as he wrenched it out from under you and tossed it across the room. The ruined dress out of mind as he kissed you.

“Please,” you begged.

“Please what?” Anthony smirked.

“Please touch me,” you were too horny to resist him little game.

“Here?” He asked cheekily grabbing your waist, his thumbs rubbing circles on your stomach.

“Anywhere,” your voice begging again.

His hand ghosted over your stomach grabbing the clasp that was on the front of your bra, efficiently undoing it, exposing your breasts. Your nipples hardened in anticipation. Anthony leaned down taking a nipple into his mouth. He sucked and licked before giving attention to the other. You moaned loudly, grabbing the back of his head.

“Anthony, please, I need you.”

Anthony released your breast with a pop. Your hand slid down, you reached into his pants and grasped his dick. You stroked it, he moaned. “I’ll give you whatever you want,” he promised.

Reluctantly he pulled away. Anthony climbed off the bed. Quickly he removed his shoes and socks then slowly removed his pants, boxers came along. His dick bounced freely. It was hard and very large. You looked at it and you were almost sure it would not fit inside of you.

Anthony climbed back on the bed. “Now the only thing in the way is this pesky little thing. This time he didn’t ask, he grabbed and ripped them off as well, they fell somewhere with the rest of the clothes.

Anthony trailed kisses along the inside of your thighs before he licked a long stripe between your folds. You moaned loudly. He alternated between licking and sucking on your clit. It did not take long before your legs began to shake as you reached your climax.

You pulled on Anthony, he followed where you led him and you kissed him, tasting yourself on his lips.

“I need you now.”

Anthony leaned over, reaching for the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a brand-new box of condoms.

“Bit hopeful, were we?” You teased.

Anthony shrugged. “A gentleman has gotta be prepared.” He tore into the box, the both of you laughed when the condoms flew everywhere.

You grabbed one off the bed and opened it. You slowly slid it on. Anthony’s head fell back in pleasure as you stoked him. “You’ll be the death of me.” His voice husky.

Anthony gripped your thighs and yanked you towards him. He aligned himself and slowly pushed into you. When he was fully seated, he slowly pulled back out. Anthony’s speed picked up when you begged for more.

“Please Daddy,” you begged.

Anthony’s thrusts faltered. “Baby girl, you keep talkin like that and this will be over quickly.”

You were so close anyways. “Daddy, I need you.”

Anthony grunted as he thrusted harder.

You pulled him down, wanting to feel the weight of him on top of you. He readjusted himself using his elbows to hold his weight. Your legs wrapped around him pulling him as close as possible.

The room was filled with the scent of sweat and sex, the sounds of moans, grunts, and of his flesh hitting yours. It was all so much. “I’m so close.”

Anthony kept going until he could feel you clench around him reaching your second climax, he came along with you.

You both took a moment to catch your breath before he pulled out of you and removed the condom. He laid next to you, his hand holding onto yours.

You went to sit up, but he held your hand tighter and with a smile said, “Where are you going? We’re not done yet.”

You smiled back.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Anthony attempt to bake cookies, it does not go well.

Sebastian gave an adequate amount of time before he made his way home, picking up everyone Starbucks along the way. He entered the house, everything seemed to be normal, but he noticed the kitchen had not been touched. He sat everyone’s coffee and chocolate croissants down on the counter.

He checked your room first, gently knocking but there was no answer. He turned and knocked on Anthony’s door, still no answer. He honestly thought about just walking away but he knew you would be pissed if he let your coffee go cold. Sebastian sighed. “I’m going to regret this.” Slowly he opened the door.

He accessed the room, torn dress lying on the floor and packages of condoms everywhere. You and Anthony in bed, his arms wrapped around you holding onto you tightly and your legs intertwined.

“Jesus Christ! What happened in here?”

His words startled you awake. “The fuck are you doing in here?!” You demanded. You shook Anthony awake.

“What?” Anthony grumbled. “Let’s go back to sleep or are you ready for another round?” Anthony smiled; his eyes still closed unaware of Sebastian’s presence.

“Gross.” Sebastian made a face.

Anthony’s eyes flew open.

“What the fuck man?”

“Get dressed. I brought breakfast, coffee, and something you’ll want to see.” Sebastian left, closing the door behind him.

“Coffee,” you were gleeful.

Anthony watched you climb out of bed. Quickly he grabbed you, pulling your still naked body against his, he kissed you.

You pulled away and located Anthony’s shirt from the night before. You picked it up and put it on. Anthony smiled. “That’s a good look on you. You should wear only that every day.”

You laughed. “I’m sure Sebastian and work would love that.” You kissed him again. “I’ve got to go get dressed.” One more kiss ad you were sneaking into your own room.

Ten minutes later you were downstairs, coffee in your hand and pleasantly happy and a bit sore.”

“Okay Sebastian, please enlighten us as to why you felt the need to wake us.”

“Well one you would’ve been pissed if I let your coffee get cold and two, look at this.” He handed you his phone. Anthony leaned over your shoulder.

You looked at the article the headline read ‘Is Anthony Mackie Dating Co-Star Sebastian Stan’s Younger Sister?’ The article read as if it was a complete scandal. You were pleased by the photos, one of you on the train and the other of the two of you walking home last night hand in hand with big smiles on your face. The article of course just had to mention the fifteen-year age difference and questioned on how Sebastian was dealing with it.

“Can you send me this?” You asked. “I want to save that picture.”

“That’s your only thought on this?” Anthony asked.

“What were you expecting?”

“That you would be upset,” Sebastian answered.

“Guys, look, we knew this would eventually get out. There is no sense in being upset. Anthony, you’re okay with our relationship, right?”

Anthony smiled and nodded, “Of course I am.”

“And Sebastian, you’re good with it?”

“Jury is still out,” he joked.

“Sebastian,” you scolded him.

“Yes, alright, I’m fine with it.”

“I’m very happy with it, so what do we care what other people say?” You reasoned.

The matter was settled.

“Oh my God. I can’t believe I forgot to open todays.” You rushed to your room and began opening day seven. It was an extremely cute cookie cutter, shaped like a tree. This one was easy to figure out, you would be baking holiday cookies today.

You grabbed Anthony’s gift and headed back to the kitchen. “This is for you.” You handed Anthony the carefully wrapped present.

“I want a gift,” Sebastian pouted.

“Your gift is my love.”

“That’s a lame gift.”

You laughed and stuck your tongue out at him. “Sorry, no returns.”

Sebastian chuckled.

Anthony tore through the wrapping paper revealing a red framed photo of the two of you on the first day you met. He was in his falcon wardrobe and you were wearing a blue summer dress, both of you wore smiles.

Anthony grabbed ahold of your waist before pulling you down onto his lap. He kissed you, “This is the second-best picture I have ever received as a gift from you.”

“Wait, what was the first one?” Sebastian asked, unable to remember any other pictures.

“Oh, um.” You blushed.

“You see there uh was-”

“Stop,” Sebastian raised his hand. “I don’t even want to know. Also, is this,” he gestured to you sitting on Anthony’s lap, “what it’s going to be like living with you?”

“Sorry,” you mumbled in embarrassment. You stood.

“No, don’t be sorry. I’m sorry,” Sebastian sighed. “I gotta get going but I’ll see you guys later.” Sebastian grabbed his wallet and left.

As soon as the door was closed you climbed back onto Anthony’s lap, this time straddling him. You kissed him hard. He kissed back, his hands splayed against your back, pulling you close to his chest. Anthony grabbed your waist, holding you tightly as he stood up, placing you on the table. You laid back, he pulled you to the edge, your sex was pressed against his growing erection.

Anthony was sucking on your neck when Sebastian walked back I for his forgotten keys.

“No. No, No!” He shouted. “Not where we eat. Damn, you're like dogs in heat.”

You quickly righted yourselves.

“Ground rules, we need ground rules.”

“Okay,” you and Anthony agreed.

“Sex is refined to the bedroom and bedrooms only. Not where I can just walk in. I’m okay with PG-thirteen stuff but that is it? Are we in agreement?”

“Agreed.”

“Agreed.”

“Good.” Sebastian grabbed his keys and walked out.

“Bedroom?” You asked.

“Yes.”

You and Anthony rushed to the bedroom to finish what you had started.

Two condoms and three climaxes later you emerged from his bedroom for a shower and lunch.

While eating you made a grocery list, the fridge and cabinets were getting low and you needed the supplies for baking cookies.

“Let’s get Sebastian some peanut butter and something sweet for all the trauma we have put him through.”

“And all the trauma we still haven’t put him through yet.” Anthony laughed.

Once lunch was finished you locked up the house and left. The store wasn’t far from the house so you elected to walk and just catch a cab home.

You browsed the baking isle, loading your cart with everything you could think to grab. The shopping only took forty minutes and soon enough you were back home. Anthony put the groceries away while you brought out everything necessary to bake cookies.

“Anthony?”

“Yes dear?”

“Do you know how to bake?”

“No, you?”

You laughed, “Nope. Good thing we have a cookbook.”

Baking was not going according to the plan. There was flour and sugar everywhere including the both of you.

“What even is a pinch of salt?” You cried in exasperation.

Anthony took a pinch of salt between his fingers and dropped it in the bowl. “There you go.”

“I don’t think that was right.”

“I pinched the salt. What more do you want?”

“Delicious cookies.”

“Well maybe if you hadn’t spilt flour everywhere, I would be able to read the cookbook properly.”

“Well maybe if you hadn’t bumped into me, I wouldn’t have dropped the bowl.”

“Well maybe if you hadn’t gotten in my way, I wouldn’t have bumped you.”

You had it, taking a scoop of the batter in you hand you smeared it across his face. “Well maybe if your dumb face hadn’t gotten in the way of my hand your face would be clean,” you smirked.

Anthony grabbed his own handful.

“You wouldn’t,” were your last words before he streaked the batter across your face. He smiled, clearly proud of his actions.

This time you grabbed the flour and blew it as his face.

Anthony kept smiling even covered in flour. “I’m going to get you for that.”

“I’d like to see you try.” You walked backwards grinning. You stumbled back into the counter, he had you trapped.

Anthony placed his hands on each side of the counter, pinning you. Leaning down he kissed you. He tasted of flour and cookie batter. You continued to kiss, hands roaming over each other’s bodies.

You pulled away as you heard the front door open, Sebastian walked in taking in the scene in front of him. “Baking not go well?”

“Uh no.” You wiped more of the batter from you face.

Sebastian smiled; he was happy to see the two most important people in his life happy. “I’m not cleaning this up.”

It took much longer to clean up the mess than it had taken to create it, but eventually the kitchen was clean. Then you both went and took another shower. When you were clean and dressed you joined them in the living room. The three of you sat in the living room watching Netflix and catching up with everything going on in your lives.

After a few episodes the activities of the day caught up with you. “I’m exhausted guys. I’m going to go to bed.” You kissed Anthony goodnight and wished Sebastian sweet dreams.”

You laid down in your bed and were almost asleep when you heard a light knock on your bedroom door.

“Come in,” you spoke as loud as your tired body would allow.

Anthony walked in, “Can I sleep with you?”

“I’m so tired.” You tried to explain.

“No, baby. I just want to sleep next to you.”

You smiled, “Come here.”

Anthony climbed into bed next to you. He wrapped his arms around you pulling you close. “Goodnight baby.”

“Goodnight Anthony.”

Anthony’s breathing and steady heartbeat lulled you into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental adorable love confessions

You woke up later than usual, you were still very tired and the warmth of Anthony next to you made you want to fall back asleep. You wiggled close to his chest but felt something hard against your leg. You moved your leg around to try and figure out what it was, and you realized it was Anthony, he was hard.

Mischievously you slipped your hand under the covers and slowly started to rub your hand against him. A soft moan left Anthony’s lips; you continued your ministrations as you watched his face. After a few moments Anthony’s eyes fluttered open, he quickly realized what was happening. “Mmm, I want to wake up like this every morning,” his voice raspy. Anthony leaned in and kissed you.

You kissed him not stopping with stroking his cock. “Baby girl, if you don’t stop, I’m going to cum right here.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” you smirked.

Anthony grabbed your hand to stop you. “Why’d you stop me?”

“Because I want to be inside of you when I cum.”

“Ooo, I liked that idea.”

“Hold on, I gotta go get a condom.” Anthony moved to leave.

“No need. I have some.” You reached into your bedside table drawer.

Anthony raised his eyebrows, “And how long have you had those?”

“Since you chopped down that tree.,” you shrugged nonchalantly.

Anthony chuckled, “That’s what did it for you?”

“Don’t look so smug. Now shut up, put the condom on and fuck me.”

You handed Anthony the condom so you could quickly undress. Anthony removed his pants and slid on the condom. You were both too needy for foreplay this morning. Anthony slowly pushed into you causing you to moan loudly.

“Shh, we gotta be quiet baby. Can’t have your brother hearing how good I’m making you feel.”

“So good,” you whined as Anthony thrusted harder.

Anthony slipped out and flipped you, you quickly got on all fours. Anthony entered you again. “You feel so good baby, so tight around my cock.”

“More,” you begged.

“You want Daddy to give you more?”

“God yes.”

Anthony pounded into you harder until the whole bed was shaking. Harder and faster until you reached a rhythm that had you both coming.

You laid next to each other, catching your breath.

“Oh shit! Is that the time?” Anthony quickly stood, searching for his pants. “I got to go take a shower or I’m going to be late.”

“Late for what?”

“I have an interview and a photo shoot today.”

“Oh,” you frowned. You had forgotten about that. “We could shower together?”

Anthony chuckled. “Maybe later. I promise I’ll be home in time for dinner.” He leaned down and kissed you.

“Alright,” you kissed him again. “Can’t have you being late, but here take your gift.” You left the warmth of your bed and grabbed his gift.

Anthony stared at you. “Why are you staring?”

Anthony looked you up and down. “This is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. You are standing here completely naked and handing me a gift as if you aren’t the gift.”

You blushed, “Oh.”

Anthony grabbed ahold of you pulling you close for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated but you pulled away. “Go or you’re going to be late.”

“I don’t want to go now.” He kissed you again.

“Anthony, go,” you laughed.

“Fine,” he grumbled, stealing one last quick kiss before carefully exiting the room, looking both ways to make sure Sebastian wasn’t around.

Anthony showered quickly, moisturized, and then dressed. While dressing he opened your gift. He laughed when he saw warm green and red Christmas socks. He took off his regular socks and slipped them on.

You were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee while on the phone when Anthony walked past to leave. He stopped to say goodbye.

“I’m leaving but I’ll see you later.”

“Okay,” you whispered.

“Tell Rory I said hello and make sure when you tell them, tell them that I was very good.” He winked.

“Who said I was going to tell them anything?”

Anthony scoffed. “You tell them everything.”

You shrugged. “Anthony says hello.”

“Hi Anthony,” the called back loudly making sure he could hear through the speaker.

Anthony kissed you then left.

“I’m already on my way and you can tell me EVERYTHING.”

“See you soon.” You hung up, excited to see your best friend.

They arrived with snacks and more coffee.

“Tell me every single detail,” they sat on the couch opening a bag of chips like they were tuning in to their favorite show.

“Okay, get comfortable because it is a lot.”

You told them about how Anthony reacted to seeing you in the dress and how unfortunate it was that they were never going to be able to wear it again.

“Told you it was perfect.”

You told them about the dinner and how you talked for hours.

“Three years?!” The exclaimed.

“Yeah,” you grinned nodding.

“You are both idiots.”

You gently smacked them. “Hey! We are happy.”

“Okay, idiots who are happily in love.” They rolled their eyes.

“In love?”

“Yeah like ridiculously. It’s super annoying.” They teased.

“What makes you say we’re in love?”

“The state of my dress,” they shook the ruined fabric at your face.

You laughed. “Sex doesn’t mean love,” you stated matter-of-factly.

“No but you wouldn’t have slept with him if this was just a fling. You’ve been pining after each other for like a billion fucking years. I see the way he looks at you and the way you talk about him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he proposed by Christmas.”

Laughing you spoke, “I think it’s a bit early for a proposal.”

“Would you say yes if he did.”

“In a fucking heartbeat.”

“Okay, now tell me more about how my dress ended up like this.”

You told them everything else. The baking disaster and the ground rules Sebastian had made and why he had made them. You told them about this morning.

“So what was your gift today?”

“Oh,” you sat straighter. “I completely forgot to open it.”

“A man makes you an advent calendar of romantic shit and you just forgot?”

You blushed, “I was a bit distracted this morning.”

“Yeah you were,” they stood from the couch.

“Where are you going?” You asked.

“To open your present.”

“It’s my gift,” you scolded them.

Standing you rushed to your room, quickly grabbing and opening it before they could. Upon opening it you saw a pair of warm green and red Christmas socks, you laughed loudly.

“Socks? Maybe I was wrong, he’s not going to propose not if he gives you socks.”

“You wanna stay for dinner or not?” You threatened them.

They raised their hands up in surrender.

“I gave him the same socks this morning,” you beamed.

“You are like literally meant for each other.”

Anthony arrived on time for his interview and photo shoot.

“Mister Mackie, it is an honor to meet with you.”

“Just Anthony will do.” Anthony insisted

“Please have a seat.” She gestured to the chair.

The interview was going well in Anthony’s opinion. He answered every question they had about the upcoming show with honesty effectively avoiding any possible spoilers. Then the interviewer decided to go off topic.

“So, Anthony, can you tell us if it’s true?”

“Is what true?”

“The rumors that are circulating about you and Y/n Stan.”

Anthony thought about shutting her down and telling her that his and your personal life was nobodies fucking business but your own but he also thought this could be a good way to make sure the record was set straight and nothing else was on the front page.

“Yes, they are true.” Anthony couldn’t help but smile think about you.

She grinned, excited to be getting a good gossip story. “How long have you two been dating?”

“Officially?” Anthony asked.

“Officially,” she confirmed.

“A week.”

“Only a week?”

“Officially, yes.”

“Unofficially?” She asked, hoping to get more information from him.

“Years,” Anthony laughed.

“Years?” They seemed shocked.

“I’ve been in love with her for years.”

The interviewer sighed, “That is so sweet and romantic but the question on everyone’s mind is, how did Sebastian react?”

“Uh, I think he took it rather well. I mean I don’t think he was that okay with it at first, but he’s come around. He knows we are happy so he’s happy for us. Besides we didn’t think we needed his permission.” Anthony ended his answer making sure the girl knew that Sebastian wasn’t a part of your relationship, you were your own people who could make your own choices.

“It still must’ve been difficult, especially with such a large age difference.”

This struck a nerve in Anthony. He knew you could have someone closer to you in age. You were beautiful, young, funny, smart, successful, and so much more. You could have anyone, but you chose him.  
“Not at all.” That’s all Anthony said on the matter.

Anthony went on for probably a bit too long talking about you, but he didn’t care. The interview ended and the photo shoot began. He was to wear different coats; it was a winter wonderland theme. The stylist had tried to give him some socks, but Anthony insisted on wearing the ones you gave him, reluctantly the stylist gave in.

It took only a few more hours and then he was free to leave and go back home to you. He called you missing you already. “Hey baby.”

“Hi,” you grinned.

“I’m heading home, you want anything to eat?”

“Actually, I am currently fixing a roast. Rory will be joining us,” you warned.

“Sounds like fun. Can’t wait to see what they have to say now that they’ve been all caught up.”

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll have plenty to say. Bring wine, lots of wine. Loved the socks by the way.”

“Yeah? I liked mine too.” Anthony grinned. “I’ll be home soon. Love you.” Anthony hung up the phone before fully realizing what he had just said.

“Fuck,” he cursed.

Rory stared at you. “What? What happened?” They asked in concern.

“He said he loved me.”

“Aw, that’s good right?” They weren’t sure judging by the expression on your face.

“Yeah,” you smiled, “but he hung up before I could say it back. I don’t think he meant to say it.”

“Maybe he didn’t mean to say it now but I’m sure he meant it,” they reassured you.

Anthony fretted all the way home. Kicking himself for the slip up. He meant what he said but he had planned to say it tonight but no he had to slip it in a goodbye over the phone. Of course, he hung up before you could even say anything. He’d just play it off as if it had never happened, he decided.

Anthony eventually made his way home. “Honey, I’m home,” he joked.

“Good, dinners almost ready,” you called from the kitchen.

“Hi Anthony,” Rory grinned.

“Hello Rory.”

The looked him up and down, “I like your socks.”

Anthony looked through the doorway at you, “Thanks, they were a gift.”

Rory gestured Anthony over, he did as they asked.

“She would’ve said it back so don’t worry.” They whispered.

Anthony gave a small smile, “Thanks.”

Anthony walked into the kitchen, standing behind you he wraps his arms around you and kisses the back of your head. “Welcome home,” you greeted him.

“Happy to be home.”

“Sebastian should be home any minute and the roast still has ten minutes left.” You informed him.

“Smells good,” Anthony praised.

Sebastian arrived home five minutes later. You had Rory and Sebastian set the table while you and Anthony finished up dinner. Everyone sat down to eat.

“Y/n, this is so good.” Sebastian complimented your dinner.

“The meat falls apart so well, you don’t even need to rip into it.” Rory made the innuendo very obvious.

Anthony choked on his drink, you blushed, and Sebastian chuckled.

“Anthony would you say this roast is so good that you’re practically in love with it?” Rory asked wanting to cause something to happen.

Anthony looked at you. “It’s an amazing roast, who wouldn’t be in love with it?”

“Well I happen to be in love with the potatoes,” you smiled at him.

Anthony grinned, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Did I miss something?” Sebastian asked, completely ruining the mood.

“No, we’re just discussing how delicious dinner is.” Rory answered.

The rest of dinner went by. Rory said they had to get going and Sebastian said he was tired and went to bed early. That left the two of you alone. You decided to watch a movie. You both snuggled up on the couch, happy to watch ‘Elf.’

Half-way through the movie Anthony spoke. “I meant what is said earlier. I love you.”

You untangled yourself form his arms so you could look at him. “Anthony, I love you too.” You kissed him. “It’s later.”

“Later?”

“Later.”

You both snuck into his room making sure to be as quiet as possible. Afterwards you asked. “What did you have planned for today?”

Anthony laughed. “A romantic walk and at midnight I would tell you I loved you.”

You giggled. “I’m sure it would’ve been lovely.”

“I messed that up.”

“It’s midnight now.” You informed him pointing to the alarm clock next to his bed.

“Y/n, my love, I really truly love you.” Anthony confessed.

“I love you too, so much.”

He kissed you softly. “Goodnight Y/n.”

You snuggled into his chest feeling nothing but love and safety. “Goodnight Anthony.”


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the fans have figured it all out thanks to TMZ but they also don't have all the facts and decide to be assholes.

Waking up next to you had to be of Anthony’s favorite parts of the day. Today he woke up before you and just laid there watching you sleep. The rise and fall of your bare chest, the soft breaths that came from your mouth, the way you looked so peaceful. Anthony wanted to stay in this moment forever.

“I can feel you staring,” you whispered, giving him a soft smile.

“Sorry, but you’re just so damn beautiful. It’s really difficult to not stare.”

You opened your eyes to see Anthony laying on his side, head resting on his hand, and a grin upon his face. You rolled over and kissed him. “Not as pretty as you.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Anthony batted his lashes.

“Absolutely gorgeous.”

“You hear that world? She thinks I’m pretty!” Anthony loudly shouted, punching his fists in the air.

“Shh, you’ll wake up Sebastian,” you laughed covering his mouth with your hand.

Anthony shrugged, “Lazy ass needs to get up anyways.”

Anthony climbed out of bed. You admired the view of his backside. “I’m going to go take a shower,” Anthony informed. “Care to join me?”

You had a different idea, “Maybe later.”

Anthony smirked, “Maybe later.”

Once you could hear Anthony get into the shower you can across the hall into your room. You quickly found the presumptuous gift that Rory had insisted you buy and put it on. It was a three-piece set; the red lacey thong and matching bra that was barely big enough to contain your breasts. The best part was the little wings. It wasn’t meant to be, but it was basically the perfect extremely slutty Sam Wilson uniform.

You had enough time to see what Anthony had given you for day nine. It was small and difficult to open but you managed. Inside was your favorite bright red lipstick. It was perfect and honestly if you did not know any better you would have thought he had known what you had planned. You faced the mirror fixing your hair and you swiped the red cream across your lips. Once satisfied you snuck back across the hall to Anthony’s room.

Thankfully he was still in the shower. You made the bed presentable by tucking and flattening the bedding then you laid on top. You changed positions at least four times before deciding you were in a sexy enough position.

Your heart rate picked up when you heard the shower turn off. In walked Anthony steam rolling off his body, still a little wet with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

“I think-.” Anthony went silent as soon as he saw you, his mouth fell open.

You knelt on the bed. “You like it?”

“Spread your legs,” Anthony ordered, his voice filled with lust. “Wait.” Anthony left the room for a moment before coming back with your camera in hand.

“What are you do-.”

“Pose for Daddy,” Anthony ordered, cutting you off.

You smiled, doing as you were told and posed. He snapped the picture, shaking it to make sure it came out. Anthony smiled, opening his bedside drawer he placed the photo inside before closing it.

You crawled across the bed grabbing ahold of his towel you removed it. Anthony’s dick was hard, standing tall, and leaking. You grasped ahold of him and slowly took him into your mouth.

“Ngh,” Anthony groaned, head falling back in pleasure.

You sucked hard, hallowing out your cheeks. Anthony’s hand slipped into your hair, grabbing it firmly he took control and had you bobbing on his cock.

“Look at that baby, your lipstick smeared all over Daddy’s cock.”

You moaned around him, sending vibrations through him. Anthony gripped your hair tighter and pulled you off. Instinctively you wiped around your lips making sure your lipstick wasn’t smeared all over your face.

Anthony climbed onto the bed, you laid back in preparation. Anthony slowly removed your panties tossing them aside. Anthony’s hands ghosted up and down your thighs. He reached up and slid his fingers through your folds. “Oh God, Anthony,” you moaned loudly neither of you caring if Sebastian heard.

“You’re so wet. All this for me?” Anthony slipped his fingers inside of you.

“Yes Daddy,” you cried in pleasure.

“So needy,” Anthony continued fingering you.

“Only for you. Only for you,” you chanted.

“Don’t worry baby, Daddy will take care of you.” Anthony removed his fingers. You cried at the loss until Anthony dipped down and began to lap you up.

“Daddy please,” you begged.

Anthony listened to your cries as he made you cum on his face. Using the back of his arm he wiped your juices from his face, grabbing ahold of your legs he tugged you to him.

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you nice and hard. Is that what you want?” Anthony made asking for permission even hotter.

“Yes Daddy. Please fuck me.”

Anthony complied, he slipped inside of you grabbing your waist for leverage he began thrusting hard and fast. Pounding into you hard enough to make the bed shake, the headboard hitting the wall repeatedly.

Anthony’s grip tightened, unintentionally leaving bruises. “I’m gonna cum baby.”

“Cum Daddy, please cum.” Your hands grabbed his arms, needing to touch him as you tightened around his cock and came.

Anthony came right after with a “Fuck.” He pulled out of you and gave a more alarmed, “Fuck!” He seemed to be panicking now, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“What?”

“Oh shit. I’m so sorry.”

“What?” You asked in concern.

“I forgot a condom. Y/n I am so sorry.”

You fell back on the bed. “Jesus, you had me scared there.”

“You’re not concerned?” Anthony asked, his heartrate going back to normal.

“You’re clean right?”

“Well yeah.”

“I’m clean too and on birth control. I can also take Plan B as well. Plus having your baby wouldn’t be so bad.” You smiled.

Anthony grinned. “You’ve thought about having my baby?”

“Whoa there buckaroo, don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m not saying I want one right now, but yeah, I’ve thought about it.”

“What did you think about naming them?” Anthony teased.

“I’m going to punch you,” you threatened.

“If it’s a boy maybe we should name him after your brother as a thank you.”

“Anthony, I swear to God.” You pushed him off of you and climbed off the bed.

“Baby, I’m just playing, come back.”

“Not till you stop making fun of me.” You searched for something to wear.

“I’m not making fun of you.”

You walked back over to him. He kissed you. “Maybe we can name them after my father.”

“Ugh,” you pulled away. “You are the worst.”

Anthony chuckled. “Yeah but you love me.”

“Unfortunately,” you teased. Anthony smacked your ass lightly before pulling you in for anther kiss.

“So what do you want to do today?” He asked.

“Aren’t you the man with the plan?” You wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Yeah and my plan is to do whatever you want to do today.”

“Whatever I want?”

“Whatever you want.”

“And what if I just want to do you all day?”

Anthony grinned, “That can be arranged.”

“First, coffee.”

The two of you got dressed and made your way downstairs. Sebastian was already in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee.

“Good morning,” Anthony greeted him.

“What’s so great about it?” Sebastian mumbled.

“Bit grumpy, are we?” You asked.

“The walls are so thin, so so thin.” Sebastian looked horrified.

You blushed in embarrassment. “Sebastian, I am so sorry.”

“Yeah, we’re real sorry.” The grin on Anthony’s face said otherwise.

Sebastian couldn’t look at either of you. “Breakfast is done and on the counter. I’m going to Kelly’s.” Like a bat out of hell Sebastian was gone.

“I feel awful,” you frowned.

“Yeah, poor Sebastian,’ Anthony continued smiling.

You stared at each other for a minute until you both busted out laughing.

You sat down for breakfast and happily ate, replenishing all the calories you had burned off this morning. You were cleaning up when you heard a loud knock on your door.

Opening it up in came storming Rory. “Have you guys seen?” They thrusted a coffee into your hand.

“Oo coffee,” you happily sipped.

“You’re easy to buy, aren’t you?” Anthony asked.

You shrugged. “I like coffee.”

“Guys, we have more important things to discuss than Y/n’s caffeine addiction.” They grabbed the remoted and flipped it to TMZ. “They’ve been playing it all morning.”

The girl on the television spoke. “Will the show continue to go on even though Anthony Mackie is dating co-star Sebastian Stan’s younger sister Y/n as the tension between the two friends cause their relationship to split apart?”

“That’s not all. The fandom is going crazy on twitter.”

You pulled out your phone to check twitter.

“Guys, the fans are not happy.” Rory informed.

“I am not a child,” you spoke after reading a tweet.

“And I’m not rich enough for you to be a gold digger,” Anthony joked after reading a comment.

“It gets worse.” Rory scrolled before showing you another.

“They want me dead?!” You were shocked at the audacity.

“Don’t worry. I’ve already commented a fuck off and may or may not have reported it as a threat to their local police department. They won’t go to jail but they’ll learn a lesson.”

You smiled, “Rory, you are the best.”

“I know.”

“What are we going to do?” You asked Anthony.

“I thought you didn’t care what people said?”

“I do when they want me dead!”

“Look at this one, they said we make a cute couple.” Anthony tried to calm you.

You stared at him for a moment. “I’m calling Sebastian.”

The phone rang twice before he picked up. “Sebastian,” you were practically in tears.

“I know. I’m already on my way home. Don’t worry, we will take care of it.” Sebastian hung up.

Sebastian was home in under ten minutes. “Come here,” he pulled you into a hug. “It’s okay Anthony and I will fix this; they’re just upset because they think you are the reason Anthony and I are fighting.”

“But you’re not fighting.”

“I know.”

“We’ll deal with it and teach you how to deal with it.” Anthony promised. “I bet this isn’t what you wanted to do today,” Anthony gave you a small smiled, you laughed a little.

“Here take this,” Rory handed you a small white pill.

You took it and swallowed. “What was it?” You thought to ask afterwards.

“Xanax.”

“Good idea,” you nodded taking another sip of your coffee, hoping it took effect quickly.

You weren’t used to the spotlight, sure you had dealt with a few photos of you and Sebastian when walking out and about and then of course the ones of you and Anthony on you dates but this, this was different.

Anthony and Sebastian decided to do a live video on Instagram but first they decided to coach you on what to do now and in the future.

“You’re quick witted Y/n, just say something back that will shut them up.” Sebastian advised.

“Don’t worry about making friends because no matter what you do it won’t be good enough. Be kind but nasty, make them feel like an asshole,” Anthony coached.

“If that doesn’t work just punch them in the face.”

Anthony and Sebastian stared at Rory.

“Don’t go punching people,” Sebastian turned back to you.

“They deserve it,” Rory shrugged.

“Yeah, well we can’t have her mugshot on the next episode of TMZ,” Anthony scolded them.

“I think I got it. Be quick witted, make them feel bad, and don’t commit violence that would cause me a felony.” You were chilled out thanks to the Xanax.

Anthony grinned. “You got this baby.”

You took another coffee break, ate lunch, and dressed making yourself presentable for a live feed of the three of you. You decided to wear one of Anthony’s old t-shirts just because you knew they would probably notice, and it would piss them off just a little bit.

Eventually the time came. Anthony pulled out his laptop and signed into Instagram. Anthony and Sebastian sat next to each other and you sat next to Anthony, putting him in the middle. You didn’t sit in the middle because you couldn’t let them find any symbolism in the fact that you were literally sitting between the two of them causing a literal divide.

Anthony started the live stream on his account and spoke first.

“We didn’t think we should have to do this but since ya’ll want to act like children you left us no choice. It’s nobody’s business but our own when it comes to our personal lives but you guys seem to think you do so we are here to remind you."

“We,” Sebastian pointed at Anthony and then himself, “are not fighting. We don’t know what bullshit you are all going on about or where you received this false information, but this shit needs to end.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you people? Like seriously, do you have so little going on in your lives that you feel the need to pick apart other’s lives? I wanted you all to like me and right now I guess in not old enough or pretty enough or even you but that doesn’t mean you should wish death upon me. This isn’t directed at you maddy underscore five five five, you’re cool. I’m just saying you missed out on all the stories and info I could’ve told you about these two. Also, I am not a child.” You folded your arms after your rant.

“She’s my sister and he’s my best friend and future brother-in-law so if they are happy then I am happy for them.”

“Brother-in-law?” You questioned.

“Dude!” Anthony scolded.

“Sorry.” Sebastian winced at his slip up.

“Yeah, and I’m her best friend and if you talk badly about her I’ll tell on all of you to your moms,” Rory popped up on screen before quickly disappearing.

“Thank you, Rory,” Anthony scolded but then proceeded to laugh.

“I’ll tell your moms?” Sebastian questioned.

“Anyways, we are all good here so behave and enjoy your time on twitter because the good real fans will handle this from here.” Anthony grinned before ending the live feed.

“I’ll tell your moms?” Sebastian asked again.

“I stand by that threat. Moms are scary when you’re in trouble.”

“Can’t disagree there.” Anthony agreed. “Do you feel better?” Anthony pulled you to him.

“Yes.” You did in fact feel better.

“Good, now what is it that you want to do today?”

“This maybe a wasted opportunity to do whatever I want but right now I just want us to lay around watching movies.”

The movie you chose was Captain America Civil War mostly to make fun of your brother and boyfriend. It had been a field day for Rory. “Easy targets,” they said.  
Rory eventually had to go back home so they could do more work and Sebastian went back to Kelly’s house for the night.

You and Anthony laid down in your bed for the night. Anthony had you in his arms as he pondered life and what had led him to this moment. He began to worry if this would make you reconsider being with him.

“Thank you,” you spoke interrupting his thoughts.

“For what?”

“For protecting me.”

“I’ll always protect you,” Anthony promised kissing the top of your head.

“I know,” you smiled. “Goodnight. I love you.”

Anthony’s fears were laid to rest for now. “Love you too baby. Goodnight.”


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony takes you ice skating

You awoke to an empty bed. You frowned until you noticed a note. In the note Anthony explained that he went to get coffee and breakfast and that he would be back home soon. You were disappointed that he was not there, but you could not be made because there would be coffee.

You slipped out of bed and walked over to the little packages and opened day ten. It was a marvel mug with Anthony’s and Sebastian’s face on it as their characters. Inside the mug was a packet of hot chocolate mix with mini marshmallows and a candy cane stir stick. You tried to think of all the Christmas themed activities that were associated with hot chocolate but there were too many.

You were getting dressed when you heard Anthony come in.

“I brought coffee,” Anthony yelled.

You rushed to the door to greet him, pulling him in for a good morning kiss and to thank him for the coffee. You were just so happy.

“Mmm, I’ll have to bring you coffee more often.” He kissed you. “Wait. Does Rory get the same treatment from you when they bring you coffee?”

You smiled and shook your head, “No. Only you get this reward.”

Anthony grinned. “Good.” He kissed you again.

“Here.” You handed him his gift.

He opened it while you drank your coffee. Inside was a New Orleans Saints scarf. “It’s perfect.”

“Perfect for what?”

Anthony chuckled. “Couldn’t figure it out, could you?”

You groaned. “There is just so many activities that hot chocolate go with.”

“Ice skating,” Anthony sat down.

“We’re going ice skating?”

“We are.” Anthony took a bite of his donut.

“Can you even ice skate?”

“I can roller skate.”

“It’s not the same.”

“It’s not?” Anthony asked in concern.

“Nope,” you grinned.

“Then no. I cannot ice skate.”

You sat on his lap giving him a kiss. “Don’t worry. I won’t let you fall.” You promised.

“You know we have the whole house to ourselves. Do you know what that means?” Anthony asked rubbing your thigh suggestively.

“Yeah,” you played along kissing him slowly. “We can be as loud as we want,” you kissed him again. Anthony nodded his head in eager agreement. “When I kick your ass at Mario Kart.” You quickly stood from him and went to the living room to set up the game.

“That’s not what I meant,” he called after you, standing up he followed.

“What could you have possibly meant?” You asked feigning innocence.

“You know, later.” Anthony hinted.

“Later what?” You did your best to not smile.

“Our little code word.”

“Code word?” You raised your eyebrows in fake confusion.

“Later is our code word for sex. I wanted to have sex with you,” Anthony sighed.

“Oh, you wanted sex.” You acted as if it was a huge revelation. “Nah, we had sex yesterday.” You went back to setting up the wii.

“Yesterday? Yesterday? That was a whole twenty-four hours ago.”

“So?” You teased.

“Never mind, it’s fine.” Anthony spoke honestly. “I thought since we had the whole house to ourselves, we could take this opportunity, but I understand.” You could tell he wasn’t trying to guilt you, he genuinely thought this would just be a good time for other activities. “Let me just take a quick cold shower and then we can play the game.”

You felt a little bad about pretending you did not intend to give him what you both wanted but he was going to have to play the game to win the prize. You smiled to yourself.

You finished setting up the game and drank some coffee while you waited for Anthony to come back down.

“Alright, you ready to get your ass handed to you,” he rubbed his hands together.

“No, are you?” You smirked.

You sat on the floor leaning up against the front of the couch. Anthony sat on the couch; you could feel his leg against your arm. “Let’s play.” You started the first round.

You did your best to make it a fair fight but eventually you lost, you had to get the real game started.

“Hah, told ya I’d kick your ass baby.”

Leaning forward you removed your shirt.

“What are you doing?” Anthony asked, staring you down.

“I lost,” you shrugged as if what you were doing was completely ordinary.

You went back to sitting and started the next round. This time you won.

“Take off your shirt,” you ordered.

Anthony did as he was told and removed his shirt with a grin. “I like this game.”

You started another round and lost; you removed your jeans. Another round and you lost your bra. Another round and Anthony lost his pants.

You climbed on top of Anthony straddling him you began to kiss him.

“I really really like this game.” You could feel Anthony get hard under you.

“Yeah?” You ground down on him, kissing and sucking on his throat.

“Isn’t this,” Anthony moaned as you rubbed against him. “Isn’t this against your brother’s rul-.” Anthony tried to speak again but you picked up speed. “Fuck it,” Anthony grabbed ahold of your hips, lifting you up so he could free himself from his boxers.

You awkwardly removed your panties and sunk down on him.

“God baby, you feel so good.” Anthony praised you. “Ride Daddy, baby.”

You did as you were told, lifting yourself up you came back down, you felt incredibly full. Anthony grabbed onto your hips and guided you up and down.

“God baby, I’m so close.”

“Cum Daddy, fill me.”

Anthony was sent over the edge with your words, he came filling you up, you followed right after.

“Best game ever,” Anthony panted.

You laughed. “I thought you might like it.”

“We can only ever play Mario Kart like this from now on.”

“I don’t think Sebastian would appreciate that on family game night,” you giggled.

Anthony laughed, “Probably not, speaking of your brother we better get cleaned up before he finds out we broke his rule.”

You let Anthony slip out of you. Anthony groaned. “Watching my cum drip out of you has got to be the hottest things I have ever seen.”

“Hot enough to go another round?” You asked.

“I’ll race you to the bedroom.”

“You’re on,” you grinned.

Sebastian came home sitting his keys on the counter. “Do I hear Mario Kart?” He walked into the living room. He saw a game on pause on the television and clothes everywhere. Sebastian sighed. “At least they made it to the bedroom.”

Sebastian went back to the kitchen to prepare for lunch. He was almost done when you walked in only wearing a pair of panties and one of Anthony’s t-shirts. Anthony was just wearing a pair of light grey sweatpants. The both of you were laughing.

The laughter died when you noticed Sebastian. “Oh, I thought you weren’t going to be home today.” You tugged at the hem of Anthony’s shirt for modesty.

“Thought I’d stop by for lunch to see how you were doing but you appear to be doing alright,” Sebastian smirked.

You sat down, snatching a chip from Sebastian’s plate. “We’re going ice skating today.” You smiled.

"Anthony doesn’t know how to ice skate.”

You beamed, “I know. It’s going to be great.”

“I’m athletically inclined so I’m sure I’ll do just fine. How hard can it be?” Anthony prepared your lunch.

You and Sebastian looked at each other before you busted out laughing.

“He’s gonna fall.”

“So hard,” you finished Sebastian’s thought.

“Is that how you talk about the man who is fixing your lunch?” Anthony sat the sandwich and chips in front of you.

You made a face, “Sorry.”

“Sure you are,” Anthony playfully rolled his eyes.

“Make sure you record it,” Sebastian popped a chip into his mouth.

You winked. “I would never.”

“I saw that.”

You laughed.

“Better hurry up and eat or we can’t go.” Anthony threatened.

You dug into your food, enjoying eating with Sebastian and Anthony.

You arrived as the sun was setting. The whole area was lit up with lights. There were couples and children and groups of friends all skating around enjoying themselves.

You noticed a small child that had fallen down and was crying.

“That’s going to be you.” You pointed.

“Ha Ha, very funny.”

“Let’s go get some skates and we can find out,” you kissed his cheek.

Anthony smiled, “Yeah, alright.”

“I’m just going to pop in and use the restroom,” you informed him.

You were only gone for a few minutes, just long enough to use the restroom, wash your hands, and put your hair up. When you came out you noticed Anthony standing at the counter looking uncomfortable. You listened in as you approached.

“Miss, like I’ve said before I am in a relationship and I’d really just like the skates now.” Anthony was annoyed, he didn’t bother to hide it.

“Well I don’t see her,” she flirted.

“I’m right here. Do you see me now?” You gave her a hard look.

The girl’s eyes went wide. “I’m sorry.” She handed over the skates.

You gave her a polite but curt thank you before you walked over to the rink to put on the blades.

Anthony sat down next to you, leaning in he whispered. “That was really hot.”

“Down boy,” you giggled. “Later.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Anthony winked.

Once you both had your skates on you wobbled the few steps to the ice.

“Is this what high heels feel like,” he asked.

“More or less,” you laughed.

When you were on the ice you steadied yourself doing a small circle to make sure you had it then you grabbed Anthony’s hand to assist him onto the ice.

Anthony couldn’t quite steady himself. “Don’t walk, push against the ice.” You tried to explain.

“I’m pushing, I’m pushing.” Anthony slipped, you held on not letting him fall.

After a bit more coaching Anthony got the hang of it, sort of. He wasn’t graceful but good enough to keep up with you. You skated and laughed at the people who fell discreetly of course. As the night grew on it became colder and you began to shake, your teeth chattered.

Anthony and you left the rink to turn in your skates. It was the same girl from before still working the counter. “Hope you enjoyed your time,” She forced a smile.

“Thanks, we did,” Anthony put emphasis on the word we. Turning back to you he spoke. “Let’s get you home before you turn into an icicle.” He rubbed your arms with his hands to help get you warmed up.

Sebastian was home when you walked in.

“How was ice skating? Did you fall?” Sebastian directed his last question at Anthony.

“Cold,” you answered, shredding off your coat you ran to join your brother under the blanket on the couch.

“Of course, I didn’t fall. Y/n wouldn’t let me, she’s supportive like that unlike you.” Anthony took off his coat before heading into the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

“I want some,” Sebastian yelled.

“That’s too damn bad,” Anthony yelled back.

“Your boyfriend is a jerk,” Sebastian whispered.

“He was your boyfriend first,” you shrugged.

“I heard that,” Anthony called from the kitchen.

“Oops,” you giggled.

Anthony came out of the kitchen with three mugs of hot chocolate. Sebastian tried to grab your new mug with the extra mini marshmallows.

“Hands off, that’s hers.”

“So sorry, I’ll take the one made with less love,” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

You laughed. Anthony sat down next to you and you leaned back against him. “Don’t be jealous Sebastian. You still hold a piece of my heart,” Anthony teased him.

Sebastian frowned. “You just used me to get to my sister.”

“That’s not true,” Anthony leaned over you towards Sebastian, his lips puckered for a kiss.

“Get away from me,” Sebastian pushed him, causing you to almost spill your drink.

“You know, I always fantasized about having two siblings at once,” Anthony joked. “I always imagined it as two sisters, but I can make and exception for you,” Anthony winked.

You and Sebastian busted out laughing. “You’re not coming near me.”

“Plus, I’d like to keep you all to myself.”

You told Sebastian about your date and the audacity of the woman at the counter.

“That bitch!”

“I know! Then she had to go and be fake as hell.”

You talked for a bit longer until you decided to go to bed once you wished Sebastian a good night.

Anthony pulled you close as you laid in bed. “Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too.” You kissed him before falling asleep.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a Harry Potter marathon, a sick reader, and a blizzard.

"Wakey Wakey,” Anthony whispered in your ear, attempting to wake you.

You curled into him, “Hmm, I don’t want to get up.” You felt exhausted, like you had barely slept.

“We have to get up if you want to get what I have planned done,” Anthony stroked your hair.

You thought about fighting him. You were sure if you tried hard enough, he would listen to reason but curiosity got the best of you. “What are we doing?”

“You’ll have to open your gift to find out,” Anthony kissed the top of your head.

“That means getting up and I’m just so warm.”

“I’ll make coffee; besides I know you’ll really like it.”

“You have my attention.”

Anthony kissed you again. “I’ll go make coffee, you get to opening,” Anthony instructed.

You laid there a minute longer, feeling extremely unwell. You heard Anthony downstairs making you much needed caffeine. You didn’t want to disappoint him, so you made your way out of bed, but you began to feel dizzy, you sat back down.

Anthony came back, coffee in his hand. “Why are you still in bed?” Anthony looked you over, he sat the coffee down and walked over. “You don’t look so well.”

“I don’t feel so well.”

Anthony put his hand up to your forehead. “You’re burning up baby.” His eyebrows knitted in concern.

“I think I’m sick,” you cried in frustration. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Anthony held your face in his hands.

“Because you probably had something really fun planned for today and I ruined it by getting sick.”

“Aw baby, you didn’t ruin anything.” Anthony let go of you for a minute to grab your gift. He opened it for you. “See?” It was a snow globe with the Hogwarts castle inside. “We’re just going to watch Harry Potter. It’s the perfect activity for the sick.” Anthony gave you a smile to cheer you up.

You sniffled, nose running from the cold. “You want to watch Harry Potter with me?”

“Of course, I want to watch Harry Potter with you. I’ll take care of you. I’ll feed you soup and supply you with cold medicine and tissues.” Anthony kissed your cheek.

“Non-drowsy, I don’t want to fall asleep,” you informed him.

“Non-drowsy, you got it.” Anthony grabbed his coat. “You get some rest. I’ll run down the block and get what you need, I’ll be right back,” he promised.

“Anthony?” You stopped him.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too baby. I’ll be right back.” He kissed your forehead before leaving.

You decided to call Rory to tell them what had happened.

“That bitch! I’ll go down to that skating rink and show her who she can flirt with.”

“That doesn’t sound like much of a threat. Seems more like you want her to flirt with you.”

“Was she cute?” Rory asked.

“I guess.”

You could tell they were considering it. “Nah, not worth the effort.”

“I wish I wasn’t sick,” you whined.

“I wouldn’t complain if I were you.”

“Why is that?”

“Girl, you got a hunk of a man braving a blizzard out there to get you soup and cold medicine.”

You were now concerned. “A blizzard?”

“Yeah, do you like ever watch the news?”

“Why would I? It’s so depressing.” You answered. Getting up you turned on the television and looked out the window at the raging storm. “He should’ve stayed home.” You began to worry.

“He’s a big boy. I’m sure he will be okay,” Rory reassured you.

Anthony trudged through the snow. “This is bullshit weather.” He spoke to himself. A block later he made it to Walgreens.

It was a mad house inside, everyone trying to stock up for the storm. Since he was already here, he figured he would get a few other things as well.

Once he gathered everything he could think that was needed he got into the line. “Cold medicine, check. Water, check. Soup, check. Candy, check. Gatorade, check.” Anthony went through the list out loud making sure he did not forget anything important.

“Wife or child?” An elderly woman asked.

“Sorry?”

“Is that for your wife or a child?” She asked again.

“Uh, girlfriend actually.” Anthony gave her a proud smile.

“She’s a very lucky girl.”

“No ma’am, I’m the lucky one.”

She laughed. “How long have you two been together?”

“A little over a week.”

She gave him a soft smile, “Aw, young love.”

“Not really, no.”

“No?” She seemed confused.

The line was long, and Anthony didn’t mind talking about you, in fact all he wanted to do was talk about you, so he told this complete stranger everything.

“Now that is a love that will last,” she guaranteed.

“I really hope so.”

“I know it will. Call it aged wisdom if you will.”

Anthony grinned. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Anthony eventually made it through the line and made the necessary purchases.

“Rory, he’s been gone for too long. He should’ve been home twenty minutes ago.” You were now freaking out. Quickly you put on a pair of boots and grabbed your coat. “I’m going looking for him.”

“Y/n, you can’t go out in this. He’s fine,” Rory tried to reason.

“Too late,” you made your way out the front door, the snow and wind hitting your face.

“Y/n, you need to get back inside, you’re sick,” they scolded.

You made it the first two steps when you saw him.

“Y/n, what are you doing out here? You are still in your pajamas.” Anthony put down the bags and reached for you.

“I was worried, you should’ve been home twenty minutes ago. There is a blizzard and they are telling us to stay inside.”

“I know, but there was a long line.” Anthony explained.

“You knew there was a blizzard and you still went outside?” Your heart tightened.

“You needed medicine.”

Your emotions came out in anger. “Don’t ever do that again,” you pushed him before hugging him tightly. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“I’m sorry baby.”

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry? I’m the one who should be sorry” You looked up at him, the wind stinging your face.

Anthony picked up the bags and led you back inside.

Suddenly you remembered you were on the phone with Rory. You brought the phone up to your ear. “I found him. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later. Love you.” You hung up before they had the chance to respond.

“You really shouldn’t be out of bed.”

“I was worried, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you leave.” You felt the guilt eat at you.

“Baby, you didn’t know.”

“Yeah, but you did, and you didn’t say anything.”

Anthony sat the bag of groceries on the counter. He handed you the medicine. “Please take your medicine.”

You did what he asked, gagging at the taste. You sat the measuring cup down like you had just taken a shot of vodka. “Promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t you ever,” you pointed at him, “put your life in fucking danger for some cold medicine.”

Anthony chuckled. “I’d hardly call it putting my life in danger.”

“I’m serious,” you glared at him.

Anthony walked over to you, placing his hands on your shoulder, “I promise.” He kissed your cheek. “Now get up and into bed. I’ll be up in a minute.”

You stood up. “I’m only going to do that because I want to and not because you told me to do it.” You left the kitchen to go to your bedroom.

“Brat.” Anthony mumbled.

“I heard that!” You shouted.

“Go to bed,” Anthony laughed.

You went into your room to lay down. You felt tired after everything that had happened. Your mind was still reeling. What if something had happened to him all because you wanted cold medicine? Which led to the question; What if something happened to Anthony? Which let to thoughts of break ups and death and before you knew it you were having trouble breathing.

“Anthony!” You yelled. You climbed out of bed once again. “Anthony!”

Anthony came down the hallway. “What’s wrong?” He looked you up and down checking to see if you were dying.

“Please don’t leave me,” you practically sobbed.

“What in the world gave you that idea? I’m not going anywhere.” He pulled you into a tight hug.

“What if you stop loving me or die?”

“We all eventually die and I’m never going to stop loving you.” He promised.

“You don’t know that,” you disputed.

“Come here,” Anthony led you back to bed. When you were both seated, he faced you. “Y/n, someday we all are going to die.”

You rolled your eyes. “I know that I’m not an imbecile.”

“Hold on, let me finish.”

You nodded, letting him know you were listening.

“I could die tomorrow or you could die tomorrow, we don’t know what life has in store for us, but we can’t let that fear control us. We can’t push each other away or be angry at someone because they were scared for their safety,” he looked at you.

“I can be angry when you do something as stupid as face a blizzard for cold medicine.” You stared back at him.

Anthony took a deep breath, “That’s fair but we can’t always be terrified that we are going to lose each other. I’ve been scared of you for years and look where it got us, too long to where we are now.” He kissed you. “I could’ve been doing this, ages ago.”

“You shouldn’t kiss me, I’m sick.”

Anthony grinned, “I don’t care.” He kissed you again. “Also, I’m never going to stop loving you.”

“Are you sure? I can be a lot to handle. This is bad and sometimes it can get worse than this.”

“Y/n, you have literally thrown up on me and I’ve seen you cry for three hours straight because you dropped the last Dorito. I can handle it and still love you.”

You groaned, falling back on the bed, “I ate too much pizza before going on that ride. I said I was sorry. Why did you have to bring THAT up?” You hid under the blanket.

Anthony lifted the covers and crawled in next to you. “I’m saying I love you and I can handle everything you have to give. I will never willingly leave you. I promise you that. Can you say the same about me?”

“Of course I can. I’ve loved you a lot longer,” you teased.

“Even when you’ve heard all of my jokes a hundred times?”

“I promise to fake laugh every time.” You smiled.

“Even when I leave dirty clothes on the bathroom floor?”

“I’ll just nag you to pick them up.”

“When my thighs are no longer thick and juicy?”

You giggled at that one, “I’ll push you aground in a wheelchair if I have to.”

Anthony had one more question to ask. “Even when I grow older much sooner than you and all the other boys want your attention?”

“Is that something you worry about?”

Anthony gave you a sad smile, “Sometimes.”

“Anthony, you are only like a few years older than me.”

“Let’s be real here for a moment. I’m fifteen years older than you. I was already a sophomore in high school when you were born.”

“That doesn’t bother me, unless that is the reason you like me. Plus, why would I be interested in any boys when I got my man right here?”

Anthony laughed. “That is most definitely not the reason I like you. See, there is nothing to worry about. Do you feel better?"

“Yes, do you?”

“Yes,” Anthony answered before kissing you again.

You pulled away. “Stop kissing me. Sebastian is going to be so pissed if he has to take care of the both of us.”

“Alright fine.” Anthony quickly stole one more kiss.

“I swear to God!”

Anthony laughed loudly. “I’m going to go finish fixing us some food and then we are going to watch these movies because I did NOT read those books for nothing.”

“You read the books?” You asked in complete shock.

Anthony shrugged like it was no big deal. “I got tired of not understanding what you and Sebastian were talking about when you compared the movies to the books.”

“If I didn’t love you before, I do now.”

“Harry Potter and coffee, I know the way to your heart.”

“Yeah, sums me up about right,” you grinned.

Anthony went back to the kitchen for a while and you worked on getting the movies ready. You still had some worries in the back of your mind, but you could not control all of your anxiety, you could only control how you coped with it. You told yourself that Anthony loved you and no matter what you would not take any of it for granted.

Anthony eventually finished making food and came back with a bookshelf of stuff.

“Is that a bookshelf?” You noticed a vase with a stick inside of it. “And a stick?”

“I couldn’t find a tray anywhere in this house and where am I going to find a flower in the middle of a blizzard? I made do with what was available because I’m gansta like that.”

You sat up and let Anthony balance the tray on your lap. “You know this is just an accident waiting to happen right?”

“Shh, let’s eat and watch the movie.”

Anthony started the first film. Then before starting the second movie you both used the restroom and discussed it. After the third movie you took another dose of the medicine, used the restroom, grabbed more to eat, and discussed the drastic changed between books and the movies. After the fourth movie Anthony fixed dinner and you took more medicine. During the fifth movie you began to feel tired, really tired. It was difficult to keep your eyes open.

Sebastian arrived home late that night. Once the snow had stopped and the roads and sidewalks had cleared did he make his way home.

“I heard Harry Potter,” Anthony heard Sebastian at the doorway.

Anthony shushed him, “She’s asleep.”

“Sorry. When did she pass out?” Sebastian whispered.

“Close to the end of the Half-Blood Prince.”

Sebastian gave a soft laugh, “She’s going to be pissed you watched the rest without her.”

Anthony looked straight at Sebastian, “She never has to know.”

“She’ll find out, she always finds out. She knows like everything.”

“Not if we don’t tell her.” The threat in his words were clear.

“Well good luck with that. I am going to bed.”

They wished each other a goodnight.

Anthony finished up the last movie before carefully maneuvering himself so he could lay down next to you without waking you up. He looked at you. “Goodnight baby.” He kissed your forehead before joining you in sleep.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go shopping, take a picture with a no good Santa and Anthony get's protective. I love it, you'll love it.

Anthony woke up first, he watched you sleep for a minute, but his stomach grumbled informing him that he needed to eat. “Calm down, you’ll eat when I say you eat.” He told his stomach. Reluctantly he climbed out of bed and left you sleeping.

Anthony heard movement in the kitchen. Sebastian was awake and making breakfast. “Morning,” Anthony greeted him.

Sebastian looked up at him, “How’s Y/n?”

“Good morning Anthony, it’s good to see you too.”

Sebastian sighed. “Good morning Anthony. Now how is my sister?”

“She’s still sleeping." Anthony sat down. "Have I offended you in some way?”

Sebastian ignored him, just focused on making eggs.

“Come on man, what is going on?”

“She used to come to me when she was sick. It used to be me watching Harry Potter marathons with her. It used to be me, that took care of her but now it’s you.” Sebastian scrambled the eggs with more force than necessary.

It never really dawned on Anthony on how different things would truly be once he started dating you. “I’m not trying to replace you,” Anthony expressed. “I’m sorry, I never meant for you to feel that way.”

“It’s fine,” Sebastian dumped the eggs on the plate.

Anthony knew that was a load of shit. “You don’t sound fine.”

“She’s MY sister.”

“Yeah, she is but she’s also my girlfriend. I’m sorry if I have been monopolizing her time but I will not apologize for loving her and taking care of her.”

“I just miss her man. We used to spend so much time together. She used to look up to me. You’re now her whole world and there seems to not be enough room for me anymore.”

Anthony laughed.

“Dude, I’m spilling my guts here and you’re laughing at me.”

“You have no clue,” Anthony’s laughter increased.

“About what?”

“She still looks up to you, you’re her big brother. She always talks about you and how great you are. She’ll still come to you; she did the other day when that twitter shit went down. Who did she call?”

“Me,” Sebastian answered.

“I’m not the only important person in her life and neither are you. We also have to fight Rory.”

Sebastian chuckled, “Damn Rory.”

“Listen, I promise as soon as this Christmas thing I’m doing is over I’ll make sure you get her at least two times a week and you guys can have like a brother-sister date.”

“Dude, you were going so strong then you had to make it weird.”

Anthony rolled his eyes, “You know what I meant. Are we cool?”

“Yeah, we’re cool,” Sebastian fist bumped him. “But I swear to God if she and you watch X-Files together I physically have to fight you.”

Anthony laughed then faked seriousness. “I’d like to see you try.” He flexed his arms, “Look at these bad boys I could snap you in two. Pow! Pow!” He imitated gunfire.

Sebastian laughed, “What is wrong with you?”

Anthony didn’t have the chance to answer due to a scream from upstairs.

“YOU WATCHED THE REST WITHOUT ME?!”

“Told you she’s be mad.” Sebastian smirked.

“At least she’s feeling better,” Anthony stood up.

Anthony walked to you room. “Now Y/n, I can explain-.”

“You watched them without me,” you growled.

“Yes, but-.”

“You watched them without me,” you repeated.

Words were not going to fix this. Anthony grabbed you and pulled you tightly to his chest into a bear hug. You struggled to get out of his hold, but it was no use, he was incredibly strong.

“Shh, shh, you can be angry later.”

“I’m angry now,” you mumbled in his chest.

“I promise we can watch them again later.” Anthony assured you. “Now do you promise not to hit me if I let you go.” Anthony smiled.

You nodded. “Yes, but you’re on thin fucking ice buddy.”

Anthony laughed and you could feel it vibrate through his body which made you laugh. Anthony released you. “Do you feel better today?”

“Yes,” you inhaled through your nose so he could see that you could breath through it again. “See.”

Anthony gave you a smile. “I’m happy to hear it. Now do you feel good enough to go out today?”

“Outside? For how long?”

“We aren’t spending the day outside just going out.”

“What are we doing?”

Anthony grinned, “Christmas shopping.”

Your face lit up, “I like to shop.”

“Then it’s settled, Now open your gift,” Anthony ordered.

“Oh Anthony, I forgot to give you your gifts.” You found the one for yesterday and today and handed it to him.

You opened yours. Inside was a snow globe with Santa inside holding a bag of gifts. “It’s so pretty,” you shook it up to watch the snow fall. You placed it proudly next to the other snow globes.

Anthony opened your gifts to him. Inside the envelope was a ticket. On the ticket it read ‘One Free Zimmer’s Sandwich.’

“I tracked down the recipe and learned how to make it for you. I’m sure it will never be as good as theirs, but you now get one opportunity to tell me to make you a sandwich.”

Anthony smiled, “It’s terrific. I love it and I can’t wait to taste it.”

Anthony opened his second gift, which was a bit heavy. It was a hammer with an engraving of ‘World’s Best Builder’ and his name next to it.

“For when you’re building houses.” You told him.

“I’ll use it every single time,” he promised with a kiss.

Anthony pulled away but you pilled him back kissing him hard. Anthony dropped the hammer and wrapped his arms around you walking you to the bed. You both climbed onto the bed barely separating from the kiss. Anthony hovered over you.

“Oh Jesus, someone just shoot me.”

You and Anthony stopped kissing to see Sebastian standing there.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“I heard a loud noise. I came to investigate.”

“Anthony dropped his hammer,” you explained.

“Please tell me that isn’t a euphemism for something,” Sebastian begged.

“It’s not,” you pointed at the hammer.

“Oh thank God.”

You and Anthony stared at Sebastian.

“What?” Sebastian asked.

“Shoo,” Anthony waved Sebastian away.

“Oh, sorry,” Sebastian closed the door behind him.

You and Anthony went back to kissing, which led to groping, which led to sex.

You went to the bathroom to clean up but caught your reflection in the mirror. “Oh my God,” you gasped.

“What?” Anthony asked is concern.

“You had sex with me looking like THIS?”

“Like what?” Anthony looked you up and down.

“Disgusting,” you made a face.

“What are you talking about? You’re the most beautiful girl in the whole world.”

“Aw, that is very sweet of you but certainly not true at this very moment.”

Anthony walked up behind you. “Yes, it is,” he kissed your neck. “Now shower because you reek of sex.”

You laughed, “Care to join me?”

“Maybe later,” Anthony grinned.

“It’s because I look like this, isn’t it?” You joked.

“Not at all,” Anthony gave no further explanation.

You took extra time in the shower, hair, face, body, and a shave. You just wanted to feel like yourself again. When you were done showering you stepped into your room and noticed a cup of hot coffee siting on the dresser, a note next to it told you to drink it.

“Is it roofied?” You yelled.

“I don’t need to roofie you to get you into my bed,” Anthony shouted from his room across the hall.

You shrugged, taking a sip. “He’s not wrong.”

You sipped on the coffee while you dressed in a pair of jeans, a cute sweater, and a pair of brown boots.

Anthony was already in the kitchen when you came in. He had a bowl of cereal with the jug of milk next to it waiting for you.

“No five-course hot breakfast this morning?” You asked, teasing him.

“I don’t need to impress you anymore, that is new relationship shit.”

You giggled, “We are still new.”

Anthony made a face, “Are we though?”

“Technically yes.”

“Oh well. I poured the cereal.” Anthony smiled.

You both ate before you left for the mall.

It wasn’t nearly as bad as you thought it would be, you probably had to thank the other day’s snowstorm for that. You made your way through store after store buying the gifts for your family and friends.   
It felt like you had already been there for forever, but it had only been a few hours.

“I’m hungry and tired,” you complained.

“Let’s go put these in the car and eat lunch.” Anthony offered.

“Yay! Food.”

When the bags were locked up safely in the trunk you went back inside to eat and finish shopping. You bought lunch, a small veggie pizza to split. You were sitting there eating just watching people and making up stories about their lives. You were finishing up when you came up with the idea.

“We should go get our picture taken with Santa,” you took one last bite of your pizza.

“We should not do that.” Anthony drank his water.

“Why not?”

“Because we are adults.”

“But we will get a fun photo and a story to tell our future children,” you insisted.

“Aw, I’m sure little Sebastian won’t care.”

You rolled your eyes. “We’re going to do this.”

“We are not.”

“I didn’t think I’d have to use this so soon,” you sighed dramatically.

“Use what? Sex? Because we both know you want it as much as I do,” Anthony scoffed.

“No, you jerk. I’m cashing in.”

“Cashing in?” The sudden realization showed on Anthony’s face. “No.”

“Oh yes,” you grinned madly.

“No,” Anthony buried his head in his hands. “That damn gingerbread house.”

“We are so doing this,” you grabbed your purse and the trash. Walking over to the bins you threw the trash away.

Anthony continued to sit.

“Come on.”

“No,” Anthony refused.

“Please,” you gave him your best puppy dog eyes.

“I’m not gonna look at you, it can’t work if I can’t see you.”

You quickly dropped into his eyeline. He stared back at you. “Dammit,” he caved, you grinned.

“Thank you,” you practically sang. You grabbed Anthony’s hand pulling him from his seat. You did not let go as you dragged him into the line for Santa.

You were in line for about five minutes when a man in his early twenties dressed as an elf came to greet you and get your information.

“Hello,” he did his best to smile but you culd tell he would rather be anywhere but here. “How old is your child?”

Anthony looked at you before answering, “Twenty-seven.”

The elf smirked, “Girlfriend?”

“Yep,” Anthony answered.

“Lost a bet or promise of sex?” The elf asked.

“The first one but I’m hoping for the second one.” Anthony looked at you again.

You rolled your eyes, “Maybe later.”

“Yes,” Anthony brought his fist down in victory.

The elf laughed, “Alright well you guys are next.” The elf forced an over cheerful grin. “Enjoy your trip to the North Pole!”

The guy playing Santa took one look at you and said, “Come sit on Santa’s lap.”

You did as you were told and gingerly sat on Santa’s lap. Santa’s hand slid down your back his other sitting on your thigh. Of course, you didn’t notice but Anthony did.

“Yo, fat man, watch ya hands.”

Anthony’s voice started Santa. You faced Anthony. “Anthony don’t yell at Santa or you’ll be put on the naughty list.”

Santa suddenly realized who he was talking to, he broke character. “Dude, you’re Anthony Mackie.”

Anthony didn’t care. “Yeah, so watch your damn hands.”

“Sorry, but you’ve seen her, can you really blame me?” He winked at Anthony.

“Yuck!” You quickly removed yourself from his lap.

Anthony marched towards the Santa but you stopped him. “Don’t! There are at least three dozen kids in line and you’re a superhero, you can’t let them down.”

Anthony stopped, “Yeah, but The Falcon beats up bad guys and he’s a bad guy.”

“He’s not worth it. I’ll handle it.”

“How are you doing to handle it?”

“I’m a woman and he just groped me, I’ll have him fired by the end of the hour,” you winked at Santa.

“But I really want to punch him.”

You patted his chest, “I know you do but you can’t, let’s leave and find a better Santa another time.”

Anthony gritted his teeth, “Fine.”

You both left the mall and walked back to the car. Anthony ranted in anger the entire ride back home on how that guy needed to be taught a lesson, but you did as you promised and informed the company on how Santa had acted and how inappropriate it would be to have that guy around kids. They had agreed and fired him promptly.

You listened to Anthony’s rant but all you could think about was how much him wanting to beat up Santa had turned you on.

You made sure Sebastian wasn’t home and as soon as you arrived home you kissed Anthony hard. Anthony kissed back, surprised at first but it didn’t take him long to sit the bags down and match your desire.

You pulled away for air. “That was so hot.” You were kissing him again, your hands unbuttoning his shirt.

“Yeah?” Anthony grinned into the kiss.

“Yes,” you sighed as he kissed down your neck.

You made your way to the bedroom, your cloths piling on the floor quickly.

“You are mine,” Anthony growled, pushing you back on the bed. Anthony climbed on you, hovering. He leaned down and kissed you before he slipped inside of you. “Who do you belong to?” Anthony demanded you answer with a hard thrust.

“You,” you gasped as he thrusted harder.

“Did you like that man touching you?” Anthony kept pounding into you.

“No,” you answered breathlessly. “I only want you.”

“That’s right baby, because you are mine,” he growled, his hand tightening in your hair.

You moaned loudly. “I’m yours,” you promised.

“Mine,” Anthony possessively sucked on your throat, leaving a mark.

“Please,” you whined, tightening around his cock as you came.

“Fuck,” Anthony groaned, he thrusted one more time before filling you.

“Well I learned something new about myself today,” you laughed.

“I am not complaining,” Anthony grinned, his breaths still short.

You were lying in bed when Sebastian came home. “Is my gift in one of these bags?” Sebastian yelled.

“Don’t you dare go through those bags!” You yelled. Anthony and you quickly dressed, running down the halls to stop him.

Sebastian was peeking in the bags when you made your way in. “I swear to God, if you find out what you are getting for Christmas before Christmas, I will kill you.” You threatened.

Sebastian stepped away from the bags, bringing his hands up in defense.

“Anthony, grab the bags,” you ordered.

Anthony grabbed the bags.

“Put them in our room please.”

Anthony stopped and grinned, “Which one’s our room?”

You blushed in embarrassment of your slip up. “Oh, I, uh, meant my room.”

“Whatever you say,” Anthony made off with the bags.

You turned back to Sebastian, “Now if you try and go snooping, I will cut off very important pieces of your body. Understood?”

“The threat has been heard loud and clear,” Sebastian gulped.

“Good,” you smiled innocently.

Anthony came back a few minutes later, empty handed. “They have been locked up.”

“Thank you, now let’s order some food because I am starving.”

You sat around eating and talking. Anthony and you told him about creepy Santa. Sebastian had been just as angry.

It became late and everyone was tired.

“Let’s go to our room,” Anthony grinned.

“Shut it, it was an accident.”

“Uh huh, sure it was.”

“Goodnight Anthony,” you kissed him.

“Night baby.”


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks drinks and more drinks also Chris Evans

You woke up to the feeling of Anthony leaving your bed. “Where are you going?” You voice still groggy from sleep.

“Shh, baby, go back to sleep,” Anthony kissed the top of your head. “Sebastian and I just have to go do that interview today, but we will be back later this afternoon.”

You wrapped your arms around him pulling him back down to join you in bed. “Stay,” you purred.

Anthony chuckled, “I wish I could.” Anthony kissed you again before pulling himself away from you and out of bed, reluctantly.

You pouted. “Stay safe. I love you.” You snuggled back into the covers.

“I will,” he promised. “Love you too baby.”

Anthony and Sebastian were getting ready to walk out the door when Anthony suddenly stopped. “One second.”

“Come on man, we’re going to be late.”

“It’ll just take a second.”

Anthony snuck back into your room and gave you one more kiss before leaving the house with Sebastian.

You woke up an hour later. Reluctantly you made your way out of bed to make a pot of coffee. It was silent and you usually enjoyed some peace and quiet when you were given the chance. You lived with two fully grown children so quiet was very rare. You enjoyed the quiet for about thirty minutes before you decided you were bored. You called Rory.

“Wanna get day drunk and wrap presents?”

“You know I do. Be over in fifteen.”

Rory’s time was accurate, they showed up fifteen minutes later. You held out your hand for coffee but there wasn’t any.

“No coffee for you.”

“What? Why?” You were offended.

“People who are on the phone with their best friend who go out in a blizzard when they are sick to look for a boy and then hand up on their friend with no explanation and only two texts to say everything is okay do not deserve coffee.”

You hung your head in shame. “I said I was sorry.”

“Yes, you did but you haven’t earned your coffee privileges back yet.”

“I understand.”

“Now earn it back by telling me every little detail. I’m just so lonely.”

You laughed, “Alright.”

You fixed the two of you breakfast and told them about the last few days.

“That’s one bad Santa.” Rory agreed.

“He really was,” you sighed, no longer thinking about the man in the suit, instead thinking about the hickey on your neck.

You sat around and caught up with what was going on in each other’s lives. Around one in the afternoon when you felt it was more socially acceptable to drink, you started drinking. You grabbed all but Rory’s gifts and brought them into the kitchen.

“So which bag has my gift?” They grinned.

“Like I’d let you see it. Alright, so here are the rules. Papercut, drink. Lose the tape, drink. Lose holding of the paper, drink. Lose the pen, drink. Lose the pen entirely and must get a new one, chug the whole glass. Understood?”

It took three hours to wrap all the gifts. It should’ve only taken two but you both were drunk within the first hour. It did not help that Rory kept hiding the pens.

Sebastian and Anthony walked into the house hearing two set of energetic laughs. Anthony and Sebastian looked at each other, “Rory.” The first thing they saw was wrapping paper, half a dozen pens, and wrapped gifts laying everywhere around the house. You were laying across the couch, head hanging over the side. Rory laid across you horizontally, the both of you were laughing.

“Stop! I have to pee,” you begged Rory.

“Not till you tell me that I was right,” Rory laughed.

“NEVER!” You screamed. Rory pressed down on you harder. “I’ll pee on you,” you threatened.

“What are you two doing?” Sebastian asked.

“I’m just holding Y/n hostage until she gives me what I want.” Rory grinned.

“What is it that you want?” Anthony asked.

“I want her to say that I was right.”

“Are they?” Sebastian asked you.

“Yes, but I’m not going to say it,” you laughed.

“Say it!” Rory pushed on your bladder.

“Ugh! Fine! You were right. Now let me go pee,” you cried.

Rory let you up and you rushed to the bathroom to relieve yourself.

“How much did you two drink?” Anthony chuckled.

Rory giggled, “A bottle or two, maybe four.”

“Daddy is home,” you giggled coming out of the bathroom. You waltzed up to Anthony and kissed him. “Rory and I decided we are going out tonight.”

Anthony raised his eyebrows, “You are, are you?”

“Yep, care to join us?” You beamed.

“I don’t know, today has been exhausting.”

“Please Daddy,” you begged.

Sebastian made a face like he was going to throw up.

“Please, please, please, Daddy,” you jutted out your bottom lip into a pout.

Rory joined in, “Yeah Daddy, please.”

Anthony pointed at you. “That only works for her.”

“Well I am down to get plastered if it means I can forget that entire conversation ever happened,” Sebastian groaned.

“Yeah!” Rory fisted their hand up in victory. “One down, one to go,” they pointed at Anthony.

Anthony sighed, still debating. You leaned up and whispered into his ear. “If you go, I’ll do that thing you want me to do.”

Anthony’s eyes widened, “I’m in.”

“YAY!” You and Rory cheered.

“First dinner.” Anthony ordered.

You and Rory attempted to make dinner but kept getting distracted, so Anthony and Sebastian took over, banishing the two of you to the living room.

You both sobered up enough during dinner to eat and get ready to go out. You were proud of your outfit. It was a red and green tight and very short dress and you partnered it with a pair of matching thigh high boots. Not for a second would you ever consider this dress modest or appropriate, you just wanted to see how far you could push Anthony.

Anthony walked back into your room wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. He looked incredibly hot. His mouth fell open when he saw you. “That’s what you’re wearing?”

“Yep,” you smiled innocently.

Anthony shook his head, “I don’t fucking think so.”

You laughed, “I’m wearing it.”

“I’m already hard just looking at you,” Anthony complained.

“Good,” you giggled.

Rory borrowed some clothes and the four of you were off.

The first bar was not all that much fun, you had a few shots and a dance or two before you guys left for the next bar. The next bar was much like the first bar, so you didn’t stick around long before heading to the next one. The third bar was just perfect. The music was loud and lively, the drinks were good and cheap, and there were enough people but not too many people that it would be considered crowded.

“Let’s dance,” you grinned at Anthony.

“Let me get a few drinks in me first,” Anthony bargained.

“Then we can dance?” You smiled.

Anthony chuckled, “Then we can dance.”

Rory and you took a quick shot before running out to the dance floor.

Anthony and Sebastian drank and watched.

“Dude! What are you guys doing here?” Chris Evans walked up to them.

“Hey man!” Anthony greeted Chris.

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian gave him a hug.

“I was in town for the weekend, thought I’d go out tonight and see what you guys were up to this weekend but here you are,” Chris grinned.

Anthony just finished his drink when a new song came on. You came running up, “Come one,” you were breathless. “Oh, hi Chris,” you noticed him. Turning back to Anthony, “It’s my favorite song.” You dragged Anthony onto the floor to dance.

“Nice to see you too Y/n,” Chris shouted at you.

Sebastian chuckled, “It’s no use, she’s got Anthony in her clutches now.”

“So, the rumors are true.” Chris smiled.

Sebastian nodded.

“You okay with it?” Chris took a drink of his beer.

Sebastian smirked, “He’s not the worst choice for her.”

Chris laughed, “They look happy.”

“They are, ridiculously so. He loves her she loves him. I’m happy for them. I really am.”

You were laughing as Anthony spun you around. “Put me down,” you giggled.

Anthony sat you down.

“I need another drink.”

“You need water. Water is what you need.” Anthony chuckled.

You ran up to the others at the bar. “Where’s Rory?” You asked.

“They went home with the bartender,” Sebastian explained.

“Rude! They didn’t even say goodbye,” you pouted.

Anthony sat down and since there wasn’t another available seat you just sat on Anthony’s lap.

“So Chris what brings you to town?” You asked taking large gulps of the water Anthony had handed to you.

“I have an interview tomorrow and audition for some movie my publicist says I’d be great for,” Chris explained.

“When did you get here?” Anthony asked.

“Just arrived a few hours ago. They forgot to book the hotel though, so I’ve been trying to find an available hotel, but I’ve had no luck so far,” Chris sighed.

“You can stay with us,” you told him.

“Really? I don’t want to intrude.”

“No intrusion, you can stay in Anthony’s room,” you shrugged.

“You sure?” Chris looked at Anthony and Sebastian.

“Yeah man, it’s cool.” Anthony agreed.

“We wouldn’t let you sleep out in the cold,” Sebastian agreed.

“Yay! Sleepover!” You shouted.

Anthony chuckled, “Let’s get you home. You’re drunk.”

The walk home took too long, and it was so cold but thankfully Anthony gave you his jacket and you were happy to entertain everyone on the street with your singing even if they didn't ask for it.

Anthony grabbed a few things out of his room, including the pictures of you in his bedside table. He changed the sheets and made sure it was suitable for Chris to sleep in for the next few days.

“Don’t forget these,” Chris handed Anthony the box of condoms with a smirk.

Anthony grabbed them, “Thanks but we don’t really use these anymore,” Anthony trailed off as Chris’ smirk grew. Anthony blushed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Chris laughed. “I’m happy to see you so happy.”

“Thanks man.”

“Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Anytime. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Anthony walked back over to your room. Anthony looked at you still in the dress and grinned. “Punishment time.”

You gave him a wicked grin, “I’ve been real bad Daddy.”

You were laying in bed naked when Anthony asked, “So did you like your present?”

“I’m gonna be honest here and tell you I forgot about it.” You climbed out of bed wrapping the sheet around you.

You opened the gift to find a wine glass, you laughed, “The irony.”

You handed him his gift. Inside was a storm glass. “See, now I can also know when there is a storm outside and tell you not to go. I guess I should’ve given this to you a few days ago,” you joked.

Anthony laughed, “Come here.”

You joined him back in bed.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” you kissed him.

“Time for bed. Goodnight baby.”

“Goodnight."


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanna build a snowman?

The alarm went out off, blaring loudly. 

“Turn it off,” you groaned. 

Anthony reached over you and shut off the alarm. Slowly he climbed out of bed and checked outside, “Perfect,” Anthony whispered. 

You still heard him, “What’s perfect?”

“You’ll see,” Anthony leaned over you, placing a hand on each side of your head, he kissed you.

“You are way too cheerful this morning,” you complained with a smile. 

“Only because I have to balance out the hatred you radiate in the morning,” Anthony chuckled. 

“A match made in heaven,” you joked. 

“Come on, let’s eat and open gifts.”

“Yeah, yeah, sounds good,” you mumbled. 

“I’ll go make some coffee.”

“Now we’re talking,” you sat up. 

Anthony slipped on a pair of sweatpants before slipping out of the bedroom. You stayed behind to shower and get dressed. 

“Morning Anthony,” Chris greeted Anthony. 

“Morning.”

“Have fun last night?” Chris winked. 

“You know it,” Anthony smirked. 

“The whole house knows it,” Sebastian mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. 

Anthony shrugged, “I’d say I’m sorry, but we both know I’m not.”

Chris laughed. 

“It’s not funny,” Sebastian frowned, it only caused Anthony and Chris to laugh harder. 

Anthony started preparing a pot of coffee.

“Morning boys,” you greeted. “This is for you,” you handed Anthony his gift. 

“Bit early for gifts, Christmas isn’t for another eleven days.”

“It’s this thing they do. Anthony started it.” Sebastian did his best to explain. “Anthony came up with like twenty-five days to woo Y/n.”

“It worked,” Anthony grinned suggestively at Chris.

Chris laughed, “I’d say so.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “What the idiot fails to mention is that he didn’t actually need to do all of this.”

“It’s still a very romantic gesture and I appreciate it very much,” you defended your boyfriend. You kissed his cheek. Anthony puffed his chest in pride. 

“Did you like your gift baby?” Anthony pulled you close. 

“The little stuffed snowman is so soft and I love it and it will be sleeping with us from now on.”

Anthony laughed, “I’m sure it will.”

“Now open your gift,” you pushed Anthony playfully excited to see if he liked it. 

Anthony let go of you to open his present. Everyone watched as Anthony revealed the complete NFL coin collection. 

“Dude! She gave you this and all you got her was a stuffed snowman?” Chris grabbed the gift out of Anthony’s hand to look at it.

“Hey! That’s my gift!” 

“I’ll give it back. I’m just looking.” The boys crowded around the gift. 

You poured yourself a cup of coffee and watched them argue over their favorite teams. You watched Anthony’s facial expression and how they changed from amusement to disbelief and back to amusement. You watched his arms move as he went through the box, his fingers delicately tracing each coin. You began to imagine those fingers trailing down your body.

“Uh Anthony, is it later?”

“What?” Anthony looked up at you, not catching what you had just asked. 

“I was wondering if you wanted it to be later?” You put emphasis on the last word. 

Anthony’s face turned to surprise, “Right now?”

“Yes,” you nodded.

“Yeah,” Anthony grinned. “Oh uh, I need Y/n’s help with something, and she said she would help me later, so bye.” You and Anthony quickly departed. 

“They’re going to go have sex, aren’t they?”

“You caught that too?”

“Yep. Wanna go find something to do?” Chris asked. 

“Yes please.”

They grabbed their coats and left. 

“Let’s never stop doing this,” Anthony’s back hit the bed.

You giggled, “No one said we would.” You got out of the bed. Anthony watched you walk around naked. 

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” 

Anthony grinned, “We are going to build a snowman.”

“Like Elsa?” Excitement filled you. 

“That damn movie,” Anthony groaned. “No, not like Elsa.”

“Well Elsa builds snowmen. We can name it Olaf.”

Anthony chuckled, “Whatever you say sweetheart.”

“Then we can come back and watch Frozen.”

“No,” Anthony put on his serious face. 

“You telling me no just makes me want to do it more.”

“Yeah, because you are a brat,” Anthony threw a pillow at you.

You managed to dodge it. “Only because it’s so much fun.”

You finished getting dressed, “Hurry up, we have a snowman to build.”

Anthony climbed out of bed to start getting dressed. You both bundled up warm. Anthony dressed in a pair of dark grey jeans, a light great sweater, and a dark blue coat that had a fun fuzzy hood. You wore a light blue long coat with a pair of white jeans and a light blue top, bundling up with the matching set Anthony had gifted you. 

You walked hand in hand to the park gossiping about your friends and family. When you arrived at the park you found an unspoken for spot and mapped out your snowman. 

You were working on the butt when a little boy and his mother walked up to the two of you the little boy barreling into Anthony’s legs for a hug. 

“I’m so sorry,” the mom apologized. “He saw you and just got so excited.”

“Mister Falcon sir, hi, my name is Malik. I think you’re really cool,” he beamed up at Anthony. Your heart swelled with how adorable this whole thing was. 

Anthony crouched down to be more eye level, “Hello Malik. How are you today?” Anthony was smiling. 

“I am great. Could I please take a picture with you?”

“Well of course.”

The kid turned to his mom, “Mom, Mom, take a picture.”

“Here let me,” you reached for her phone so she could also be in the picture.

You took two photos, one of just Anthony and the kid and then one with the three of them. 

“Alright Malik, you see that girl over there? I’m on a date with her so you go play with your mom now okay?”

Malik scrunched his face, “Girls are gross.”

Anthony chuckles, “Not this one,” he smiled at you. 

The mom grabbed the kid’s hand. “Come on sweetie, let’s go find your sister.” She looked at the two of you. “Thank you, this made his week.”

Anthony smiled. “It’s no problem,” he assured her. 

“That was the cutest thing ever,” you grinned going back to building the snowman.

“Sorry for the interruption.” Anthony joined you in working on the snowman. 

“Don’t be sorry. He’s a kid. I wasn’t upset.”

Anthony gave you a quick kiss, “Thank you.”

You proudly finished your snowman and dressed him. You decided to take a picture with your masterpiece, he posed by kissing your cheek. The picture turned out adorable. 

You were taking one last look at your snowman before leaving when a little girl walked over to you. You turned to look at Anthony to see his reaction to another fan but this time you were surprised. 

“Are you a princess?” The little girl asked you. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

The little girl blushed, “Are you a princess?”

“Why would you think that?” You asked in surprise. 

“Because you’re really pretty and dressed like Elsa,” she explained her reasoning. “And you have a prince that kisses you,” she pointed to Anthony. 

“Yes, she is,” Anthony answered before you could. 

The little girl’s face lit up, “I’ve never met a real princess before.”

You gave her a smile, “What’s your name sweetie?”

“Taylor,” she answered. 

“Well hello Taylor, you are very pretty, and I hope you are having an absolutely magical day.”

“What are you doing today?” She asked. 

“Well the prince and I were getting ready to go back to our palace to get some very important things done for Christmas.”

“Sounds important.” She hugged you and ran off yelling for her mom to tell her how she met a real princess. 

“Let’s go Princess Y/n,” Anthony wrapped his arm around your waist. 

You wrapped your arm around him, “Lead the way Sam Wilson.”

Sebastian and Chris decided to head back to the house. 

“They’re going to love my gift, don’t you think?”

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Chris agreed. 

They opened the door and walked into the living room to see you performing Let it Go, Anthony enjoying every second. 

“Is this normal?” Chris laughed. 

“With Y/n, this is almost an everyday occurrence. It is never boring,” Sebastian grinned. 

Sebastian and Chris joined you for the first and second Frozen movie. You told them about Malik and Anthony told them about Taylor. 

You laid in bed that night happy and loved all wrapped up in Anthony. “Thank you for watching Disney movies with me.”

“Anytime baby,” Anthony kissed you. 

“Goodnight, I love you.”

“Love you too, princess.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony had to leave for an entire week to deal with a family emergency but he's coming back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't what you want but I was running out of ideas to do and Christmas is over and stuff and I still want to finish this morning plus a few people on tumblr asked for more brother sister moments. I still hope you like it.

It had been an incredibly long week, a long and boring week. Anthony had received a call in the middle of the night, waking you both from a peaceful sleep. You listened as Anthony talked to his sister. Five minutes into the conversation Anthony was out of bed and packing a bag. A few hours after that he was getting on a plane to New Orleans and a promise to be back home to you as soon as possible. 

It had been a lonesome week; you had kept busy by catching up with work and hanging out with Sebastian and Rory, but it was difficult to sleep without Anthony by your side. You didn’t realize how much you had gotten use to Anthony by your side, his presence was severely missed. 

You and Anthony still video chatted every night before bed and every morning so he could see you open your gifts; he promised a raincheck for every day he wasn’t there. You told him it wasn’t necessary as long as he came home soon. 

He told you last night that he’d be flying home tomorrow morning and should be home by tomorrow evening. You were currently sitting at the kitchen counter drinking your coffee when Sebastian walked in. 

“Are you still moping?”

You frowned at him, “I’m not moping. I’m just bored. I should be out attending the nutcracker ballet but I’m here instead. It’s quiet and boring.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Sorry I’m not fun.”

“You really are the most boring person alive,” you teased. 

“And you are the brattiest sister in existence.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” you grinned. 

“If you say so.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. 

“Wanna binge watch some television series?”

You thought about it for a minute, “Yeah, alright.”

It took thirty-minute debate and a coinflip or two, but you settled on Gossip Girl. You did enjoy teasing him and this would give you so many chances. 

Later into the afternoon Sebastian decided he was hungry and wanted to order food. He ordered the food and you brought out the wine. Three episodes, an entire pizza, and two bottles of wine in you were feeling some extreme serotonin. 

You giggled, “Sebastian, can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” Sebastian laughed at his own joke. 

You shoved him, “Stop it.”

“Alright Alright, what’s your question?”

“Is Anthony going to propose?”

Sebastian choked on his drink. “What? What uh what would uh give you that idea?” Sebastian was panicking, you could see the fear in his eyes. 

“Oh well, um,” you felt embarrassed. “There was the jewelry store thing, then this twenty-five-day thing, and you literally called him your future brother-in-law,” you picked at your fingers. “I mean we’ve only been dating for like literally three weeks, but it’s been more like years for us. We already live together and know each other’s terrible annoying habits and I just kind of feel like he’s going to propose.” 

Sebastian let you finish, listening to you ramble on before he spoke. “Do you want him to propose?” Sebastian gave you a dumb knowing grin. 

You blushed. “I wouldn’t say no,” you mumbled. 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” he sang. 

“Ugh! You are THE worst big brother,” you groaned in annoyance. 

“You won’t be saying that when you see what I’m giving you for Christmas.”

“Ooo, what is it?”

“It’s not Christmas yet.”

“Worst big brother.”

Sebastian laughed.

“So how drunk were you when you filmed this scene?”

“Shut up.”

Hours passed and you finished more episodes it became dinner time. You and Sebastian cooked dinner side by side. 

“I’ve missed this,” Sebastian broke the silence.

“We literally cooked together this morning.”

“No, I mean spending the day together, just us.”

“Oh? Oh.” You never thought about how Sebastian might be feeling left out. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, really. I get it.” Sebastian stirred the boiling pasta. “Honestly, I am happy that you are both happy. You are happy right? Because if not I do have this weird urge to kick his ass,” Sebastian smiled. 

You giggled, “Please don’t beat up my boyfriend and yes, I am very happy.” You grinned. “So tell me, how’s Kelly? I mean I’ll see her tomorrow but still.”

Sebastian blushed. “It’s going well, really well.”

“Really well? How well?” You tried to get more out of him.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll find out tomorrow.” Sebastian poured the pasta into the strainer. 

You gasped, a huge grin spreading across your face. “Oh my God, is she pregnant?” The idea of being an aunt excited you.

“What?! No! No, no, no.”

You huffed. “Did you propose and not tell me? Wait, are you going to propose tomorrow?”

“No and no, now stop pestering me, you’ll find out tomorrow.”

“Fine,” you mixed the pasta into the sauce you had prepared. 

You were sitting down to dinner when Anthony called. 

“Hey baby,” you could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Put him on speaker,” Sebastian told you. 

You put Anthony on speaker. “Behave, Sebastian can hear us.” You warned. 

“That’s no fun. Hi Sebastian.”

“Hi Anthony.”

“Anyways, I just called to let you know I am getting on an early flight and I should be home in about seven hours. 

“Yay!” You cheered.

“I can’t wait to see you. I love you baby.”

“Love you too. See you soon.”

“See you soon.” Anthony hung up. 

“I didn’t get a goodbye. I didn’t get a goodbye. How dare he!”

You choked back a laugh. “I’m sorry, he probably didn’t realize you were here.”

He gave you the look. “I’m kicking his ass, he has hit his three strikes.”

“What three strikes?”

“A man’s friend get’s three strikes then his ass gets kicked then we go back to normal until the next three.”

“And what exactly were his three strikes?” You were curious. 

Sebastian put up his pointer finger, “One, he is dating you.” A second finger rose, “Two, he slept with you.” A third finger, “He didn’t say goodbye.”

“So now you have to beat him up?” You raised your eyebrows. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Sebastian took a bite of his garlic bread. 

“That is so fucking dumb.”

“I gotta do it.” Sebastian spoke like it was his only mission in life. 

“You really don’t, and you really shouldn’t.”

“And why not? I promise not to rough him up too much,” Sebastian grinned. 

“It’s not him I’m worried about.”

“Excuse me! You think I won’t win,” Sebastian stopped eating.

“He’s really strong.”

“I’m strong,” Sebastian looked offended. 

You just couldn’t resist, “You’re strong, but he is stronger.”

“You are my sister and suppose to be on my side.”

You shrugged, “I’m just being honest. Anthony would win.”

“You are mean.”

You laughed but Sebastian just stared. “Sorry,” you did your best to look apologetic. 

He squinted his eyes at you. “I don’t believe you.”

“I am so so so sorry.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“How about I clean up and you go take a shower.”

He stared at you for a moment longer before he spoke again, “Fine.”

You cleaned up the kitchen and put away the leftovers in case Anthony was hungry when he came home. You were excited Anthony would be home soon and tomorrow you would be with you friends. When you were done with the kitchen you moved on to the living room and then your bedroom, making sure everything was nice when Anthony came home. 

Just as you were finishing tidying up Sebastian joined you. You sat around some more watching television. Anthony was supposed to be home in just a few hours.

“I’m going to bed.”

“I’m going to wait for Anthony.”

“Want me to stay with you?”

“No, that’s fine. He’ll be home soon.”

“Goodnight Y/n.”

“Night.”

You switched to your own Netflix account so you could continue watching Supernatural. That’s the last thing you remember before falling asleep. 

Anthony was so happy to be home, he couldn’t wait to see you. Walking through the door he called out, “I’m home.”

He didn’t get a response. No one was in the kitchen, but he found you fast asleep on the couch. He watched you sleep, just happy to see you. He was contemplating whether he should wake you up or not when he heard Sebastian. 

“She tried waiting for you but, she fell asleep about an hour ago. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you woke her up.”

“Nah, I’ll let her sleep. I will just carry her to bed.”

“By the way. I have to fight you.” Sebastian grinned. 

“Did I hit three strikes?”

“Yep.”

“You know I will win right?”

Sebastian sighed, “Why does everyone think you’ll win?”

“Because I’m stronger,” Anthony picked you up off the couch like you weighed nothing, proving his point. 

“I still have to fight you.”

“Yeah, yeah, we can wrestle or something tomorrow,” Anthony smiled. 

“Welcome home.”

“Thanks man, it is good to be home.”

Anthony carried you to your room, setting you down gently in the bed, making sure you were comfortable and warm. Anthony went and took a quick shower to get the funky smell off of him before he slipped into bed next to you. 

“Goodnight baby,” he kissed the top of your head, wrapping himself around you he joined you in sleep.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve. There is a party and Sebastian's gift and of course a little bit of drama but what's a good story without drama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys here is another chapter that I really hope you enjoy. Thank you for all your support and there will be at least one more chapter.

You felt warm, so warm. It took you a minute to figure out why due to barely being awake but you when you tried to move Anthony unconsciously pulled you tightly to him. Anthony, you thought, a smile spread across your face. 

“Anthony?’

“Hmm?” Anthony grunted, letting you know he was listening. 

You quickly turned in his arms so you could look at him. “I missed you,” you traced your finger over his face, stopping at his lips, you leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled you back in for another kiss. “I missed you too.” Anthony grabbed ahold of you, rolling to his back he pulled you on top of him, you could feel his growing erection. 

You giggled, “Not right now, we have a party to get ready for.”

Anthony shrugged, “We have a little time.”

“Yeah?” You smirked as you ground against his groin. 

Anthony let out a small groan of pleasure, “Yes.”

“You sure?” You rocked against him again. 

“You’re killing me woman.”

You laughed, “Alright but we gotta make it quick.”

Anthony grinned, “Can do.” He flipped you off of him, pinning you beneath his body. 

When you were showered and dressed you both made your way to the kitchen for coffee and food. 

“Late start?” Sebastian smirked. 

“We decided to catch up, if you know what I mean.” Anthony grinned. 

You shoved Anthony, which only caused him to laugh. You poured yourself a cup of coffee from the coffee pot that Sebastian had brewed. 

“Mm, coffee,” you moaned. 

“If you had to chose between me or coffee, what would you chose?” Anthony asked. 

“Please don’t ask me that. You won’t like the answer.”

“Noted,” Anthony nodded. 

“Alright guys, today is the day. The party starts in eight hours and we have a lot to get done. Y/n, you are on dinner duty. I will be working on the music playlist, the drinks, and organizing the gifts. Anthony you will be our floater. You will be where you are needed.” Sebastian dictated. “Does everyone understand?”

“Ten four good buddy,” you saluted. 

Sebastian looked at Anthony.

“Yeah, I got it.”

Sebastian and Anthony went off to work on a playlist and extra decorations. You made a checklist of what needed to be made and a list of what was needed to make it. You went through the cupboards making sure you had everything you needed. 

“Uh guys, have you seen the yams?” You called out.

“No,” Sebastian yelled back. 

You searched some more but still were unable to find the yams. “Are you sure, because I could have sworn I bought some?”

Anthony walked into the kitchen to help, “Maybe we should go to the store to get some.”

“I need you here,” Sebastian insisted. 

“She can’t go alone. It is a dangerous world out there.”

You scoffed. “No need to be so dramatic. I can manage a trip to the store by myself for a can of yams.”

“Famous last words.”

“Anthony,” you could hear the annoyance in Sebastian’s voice. 

Anthony playfully rolled your eyes. “I am being called.”

You put on your coat. “You better get back to work. I’ll be right back,” you kissed his cheek.

“Get back here,” Anthony grabbed your arm, pulling you back to him, he kissed you passionately. 

“Anthony!” Sebastian yelled even louder.

You pulled away from each other.

“I am going to kill your bother.”

“Do It fast,” you kissed him again.

“I swear to God if you two are having sex in there I am disowning you both,” Sebastian marched into the kitchen. He pointed at you, “You, yams”. He pointed at Anthony, “Hang the damn mistletoe already.”

“We’re in trouble,” you whispered.

“We better do what he says before we end up six feet deep,” Anthony whispered back. 

“I agree.”

You gave him one more quick kiss before rushing out the door.

“Come on man,” Anthony complained. “I haven’t seen her in a week,” Anthony violently grabbed the bag of mistletoe.

“I am sorry, but you will literally have the rest of your lives together. I am just asking for this one day.”

“Yeah alright,” Anthony did as Sebastian asked. 

It took you almost an hour to get the yams. The store was a mad house. You were expecting this as it was Christmas Eve, but you were getting annoyed with people constantly bumping into you like you weren’t even there. You grabbed the yams as quickly as possible and got the hell out of there. 

The party was quickly approaching, and you were working your ass off to finish dinner on time.

“Anthony!” You yelled. 

“Coming,” he rushed to the kitchen. “What do you need?”

“Can you please stir this for a minute while I finish getting ready?”

Anthony grabbed the spoon, “Sure”

You rushed to change. You only had ten minutes until people were going to start arriving. You were zipping up your dress when you heard knocking from the front door followed by the voices of Chris Evans and his girlfriend Drea. You finished getting dressed before checking your hair and make-up, you rushed out to greet them.

“Drea!” You shouted, happy to see her.

“Y/N!” She shouted just as excited to see you, she hugged you tightly. 

“It has been way too long.”

“I know and I promise to come around more often.”

“Good,” you gave her a smile. 

“Uh, can I stop stirring now?” You heard Anthony from the kitchen. 

“Oh, hold that thought and please make yourself at home.” You rushed to the kitchen to help Anthony. 

“Sorry,” you apologized for forgetting him. 

“No worries,” he grinned. “For you I’d do anything.”

You beamed, “You are so cheesy.”

“You love it.”

Another knock from the front door. 

“Where’s my bitch?” You heard Rory’s voice. 

“In the kitchen,” you called out.

“You made her cook dinner you chauvinist pig,” you heard them scold Sebastian. 

“You and I both know that Y/n’s cooking is better than anyone here.”

Rory ignored him to find you. 

“There’s my little love birds.”

“Hi Rory,” Anthony gave them a smile.

“Mackie, good to see you again. Still treating my girl right?” They squinted their eyes in suspicion.

“Your girl?” Anthony raised his eyebrows.

“There is enough of me to go around,” you giggled at their antics. 

“Yeah but she was mine first,” Rory pointed out like they knew for sure you loved them first. 

“Nope, not according to my calculations,” Anthony gave them a large shit eating grin. 

“How so? I have been best friends with her for four freaking years.”

“Yeah, but I have known her for seven years and she’s been in love with me since twenty-thirteen,” Anthony’s grin only grew.

“Yeah but she loves me more,” Rory countered. 

Anthony stared at them, “Yeah but I’m sleeping with her.”

Rory turned to face you. “Y/n, who do you love more, me or Anthony?” Rory and Anthony stared at you waiting for an answer. 

A knock came again, “Oh look Kelly is here,” you rushed out of the kitchen avoiding their question. You could still hear them bickering in the kitchen. 

Sebastian had his arm wrapped around Kelly, his smile large and you could see how happy he was, you did not want to interrupt whatever they were whispering about. Instead you walked back into the kitchen and kissed Anthony pouring all your happiness into the kiss. 

You pulled away and he looked at Rory, who was sitting at the table eating puppy chow. Anthony grinned, “Told you she loves me more.”

You rolled your eyes and went back to the living room to announce dinner was ready. “Alright guys, dinner is ready, time to dig in.”

Everyone thoroughly enjoyed their meal and gave you nothing but compliments. You all came together in the living room to drink, talk, and open presents. You made sure everyone had their gifts before you all took turns opening them. 

Once everyone opened their gifts and thanked everyone and got a little bit drunker they called it a night. You wished everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years before they left. That left you, Anthony, Sebastian and Kelly

“Now for your gift.” Kelly smiled, clearly excited. 

“I’m moving out!” Sebastian shouted in surprise. 

“What?” Anthony asked. 

"My gift is the house." Sebastian explained more.

“You’re moving out?” You felt your chest tighten up, your heart aching. You did not want Sebastian to move out. Why would he move out? “Do you not want to live with me anymore?” You felt the tears burning. 

“No, it’s not like that,” Sebastian tried to explain. 

You stood up and left to compose yourself and get your breathing under control. 

Anthony stood, “Let me go talk to her.”

“No, let me,” Sebastian stood to follow you. 

He found you in your room, curled up hugging onto the teddy bear Anthony had given you. 

“Can I come in?” 

“It’s your house, for now,” you turned away from him. 

You felt the bed dip from Sebastian’s weight letting you know that he had sat down at the edge of your bed. “Why are you upset? Do you think I am moving out because I want to get away from you? That isn’t what is happening.”

“Did you already buy another house? Where is it and how far?” You need to know. 

“No, I didn’t buy another house. I am moving into Kelly’s place,” Sebastian explained. “I thought you would be happy.”

“Why would I be happy about you abandoning me?’

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Don’t you think you might be overreacting?” 

You quickly sat up. “Overreacting? Overreacting?!”

Sebastian frowned, “Sorry, poor choice of wording. I just thought that it was time to take the next step in mine and her relationship. I also thought you would like the fact that you and Anthony would have the entire house to yourselves now.”

“Yeah, but you won’t be here.”

“I am only a phone call and twenty minutes away,” Sebastian gave you a smile.

“But I need you, you are my big brother. Who will be there if I have a panic attack or a nightmare?”

Sebastian smiled, “Anthony.”

“Okay, but who will be there to open the pickle jar when I can’t?”

“Anthony. I’m sure he will be good at that since he is so much stronger than me,” Sebastian teased. 

You laughed, “What about game night?”

“We can still have game night.” Sebastian promised. “I’ll always be around if you need me, I am your big brother that is what we do, but you also have Anthony. He will be there for you too. He loves you very much and I am sure he will do whatever it takes to take care of you. I trust him on that.”

There was a soft knock on your door. “Everything alright in here?” Anthony stood at the door, looking worried, Kelly standing behind him. 

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Kelly frowned.

“I’m not made,” you promised. “Just shocked. I am okay, everything will be okay.” You told them and yourself. 

“Just think, you can have sex wherever you want now,” she grinned. 

You laughed loudly. “Yeah we can.”

“Kitchen counter first,” Anthony piped up. 

“Sebastian’s old room,” Kelly joked. 

Sebastian frowned, “You all disgust me.” It made you laugh. 

“I can turn his old room into an office,” you joked. 

“Jeez, at first you didn’t want me to move out and now you can’t wait to get rid of me.”

You joined them back in the living room. The four of you drank some more and watched Love Actually. 

It started to get late and Sebastian and Kelly still had to be up early for the flight to her parent’s house. Kelly’s house was technically closer to the airport and they decided that it would be easier and convenient to stay there tonight. 

“I promise to call as soon as we land tomorrow.”

“You better.”

“Merry Christmas Eve Y/n.”

“Merry Christmas Eve Sebastian.”

You hugged and said your goodbyes.

“Bye Kelly.”

“Bye Y/n, we will see you soon.”

You watched them leave, bags in hand.

You sighed, “I am so tired, can we go to bed?”

“Yes please,” Anthony agreed, relieved at the thought of sleep. 

You changed into one of Anthony’s old shirts and climbed into bed. 

“Goodnight Anthony.”

“Night baby,” Anthony kissed you goodnight.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Christmas day and the final day of Anthony's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, so much happened but thank you for sticking around for the end of this. I hope it gives you the serotonin it gave me.

Anthony had a difficult time sleeping, he fell asleep late and woke up early only one thought on his mind today had to be perfect, absolutely perfect. He watched you sleep peacefully for a moment as he quietly snuck out of the bed, careful not to wake you. He dressed and slipped downstairs grabbing the last gift out of your advent calendar to make sure you didn’t open it until the right time on his way to make an extravagant breakfast. 

He worked quickly and as quietly as possible but of course the quieter he tried to be the louder everything seemed. Anthony worked diligently on French toast, freshly squeezed orange juice, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. He made sure to make the coffee last so you would not sense it and woke up even though he desperately needed the caffeine. 

As soon as Anthony was finished making breakfast and setting it out beautifully he began brewing a strong pot of coffee and just like he knew you would you woke up, hearing your footsteps from the floor above. 

You walked in moments later, your hair was a mess and you were wearing nothing but a pair of panties and one of his old tatty shirts. He smiled at how beautiful you were. 

“Morning baby.”

“Yeah yeah it’s morning, coffee.” You felt a tinge of a hangover from last nights drinking. 

Anthony handed you a mug filled with coffee, prepared just how you like it. You took a sip and moaned. “This is the best coffee I have ever drank. You are a saint.” You took another sip. 

Anthony chuckled, “Love you too.”

You began to feel more awake, you looked around and noticed the spread on the table. Your face lit up in shock, “Did you make all of this for us or will everyone we know be here soon?” You teased him. 

“Too much?” Anthony frowned. 

“Just a bit,” you pinched your fingers together. 

“Sorry.”

You shook your head, “Don’t you ever be sorry for being amazing and doing something nice for me. I will sadly not be able to eat this all, but I will eat as much as my stomach will allow and I appreciate the hell out of you.” You kissed his cheek. 

Anthony blushed but tried to play it cool, “Shut up and eat before it gets cold.”

“Is that an order Daddy?” Your hand slid down his chest to rub against him.

“Baby girl,” his voice deepened, “as much as you are making me want to bend you over this counter, I worked way too hard to let this food go to waste.”

You smirked and gave him a wink with a soft squeeze, “Maybe later.”

“Sooner than you think,” Anthony grinned. 

You sat down and ate as much as you knew you could but made sure to make a show of licking syrup off of you finger. 

Anthony stared at you, this was way worse than the frosting incident, “You are testing me aren’t you?”

You played innocent, “I’m just really sticky, that’s all.” You stood up grabbing your plate to rinse it off in the sink. You heard Anthony walking up behind you. He pressed up against your back, pinning you between him and the sink, you could feel his erection. 

Anthony pushed your hair to the side and began kissing up and down your throat, moving the shirt off of your shoulder he kissed you there, his other hand slipped up the front of the shirt to palm your breast, you let out a moan. 

You wanted him to pound you into oblivion, but you wanted to play a little bit longer. “We still have to open presents and I couldn’t even find the last gift in the advent calendar.”

“We can open them later,” he pinched your nipple. 

You gasped, the pleasure shooting through your body, laying your head back against his chest, “But it’s tradition to open them in the morning.” Your resolve was weakening. 

His other hand slipped into your panties. “I’m opening my gift right now,” his fingers rubbed against your clit. “Now stop being a brat.” Anthony turned you around, looking you in the eyes as he removed your shirt. Grabbing ahold of your waist he lifted you up and sat you on the lowest part of the counter, you sighed in arousal at the force.

“Daddy,” you begged. 

“I know baby,” he teased your clit through the fabric of your panties. He kissed you, your tongues mingling in your mouth. Anthony grabbed ahold of your panties he ripped them off of you tossing them across the room. Anthony rubbed his erection against your opening. “You’re so wet,” he groaned slowly slipping inside of you. 

You moaned feeling incredibly full. Anthony’s thrusts slow and deliberate, teasing you for all the teasing you had given him. “Please, more,” you cried. 

“Are you going to be a good girl?”

“Yes,” you promised. You’d tell him whatever he wanted to hear to get more of him.

Anthony picked up speed, thrusting harder into you, “Is this what you want baby?”

“Yes, God yes,” you braced yourself on the counter.

You were getting close and so was Anthony.

“You gonna cum baby? You going to cum on my cock?”

“Yes, Yes!” You cried out as you came feeling as if you were floating. 

“So tight,” Anthony groaned filling you with his cum.

You both panted.

“Merry Christmas Anthony,” you giggled.

Anthony grinned, “Merry Christmas Y/n.”

“Wanna take a shower?”

“Yes,” Anthony smirked.

The shower took longer as you went for round two and then three. When you finished your shower and getting dressed you both went downstairs to open gifts and watch one of Anthony’s favorite Hallmark movies. 

Anthony grabbed a box and handed it to you, and you passed him his two gifts. 

“Two gifts?” Anthony raised an eyebrow.

“Well one was something I bought you ages ago but the second one is a recent purchase, sort of.” You pointed to the first gift, “Open this one first.” Your excitement bursting.

Anthony unwrapped the wrapping paper that was keeping him from his gift, opening the box he smiled. “This is a very nice wallet.”

“Yeah well yours was falling apart literally and you really needed a new one. Now open you next gift,” you ordered. You couldn’t wait to see his reaction any longer. 

Anthony laughed, “Hold on, open your gift first.”

You quickly unwrapped your gift so Anthony could open his big gift. Your eyes lit up, “A kitty cat snow globe!” You smiled, admiring the snow globe, it had a Christmas tree with two cats playing in the tree. “It is adorable, thank you so much.” You kissed him. 

“It is technically a two-part gift; you get to pick them out.”

“What?” You were confused. 

“The cats, you can pick out the cats when we go to the shelter next week,” Anthony explained. 

You almost cried, “You’re giving me cats?”

Anthony smiled, “Yep.”

“I’ve always wanted a cat.”

“I know. You have been begging for one as long as I have known you,” he chuckled. 

You hugged him tightly, “Thank you so much.”

“Okay, my turn,” Anthony started opening his second gift. He pulled out a road map looking very confused. 

“I guess we had a similar idea.” You grabbed the map and opened it. You showed him how you had mapped out a road trip. “See I planned a trip to New Orleans for New Years so we can spend it with your family. I already called them, and they are excited. I know you miss it and I want to see where you grew up and to meet your family, officially.” 

“You want to meet my family?”

“Well yeah, of course,” you smiled up at him. 

“I love you so damn much!” He kissed you. He was very tempted to give you your other gift but it wasn’t time, not yet.

“I love you even more than that,” you giggled, “Now let’s watch your movie.”

“I promise it’s not predictable.”

You smirked, “We’ll see about that.”

You manage to guess the plot within the first ten minutes of the movie.

Anthony groaned, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Fine, I don’t, but I am angry that you seem to know every ending to every movie.”

“You do understand that I literally write movies and television shows for a living right?”

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean you should know every ending and plot twist.”

“I am all knowing.”

“Yeah well do you know what you want for lunch because I am getting hungry.”

“And what if I want to eat you?”

Anthony practically tackled you, “Consider it done.” He pushed you against the couch attacking your lips with his own. 

Your arms reached around his neck, holding him tightly to you. His kissed became more heated, almost desperate. You rutted against each other like some hormonal fueled teenagers. Anthony leaned up to flip up your skirt. You were thankful that you had worn something that had given him instant access. He grabbed ahold of your panties and removed them as quickly as he could. Anthony looked at you and you nodded at him agreeing that you didn’t need anything besides him inside of you at the very moment. 

Anthony quickly slipped inside of you. “Best Christmas ever!” Anthony grinned as he slammed into you hard. 

“Oh God,” you moaned. 

Anthony thrusted hard into you over and over bringing you closer and closer to climax. You dug your nails into his back as you came. Anthony grunted as he filled you. 

“Best Christmas ever!” You agreed. 

You cleaned yourselves up before starting on a lunch of Anthony’s favorites, you worked well together occasionally stopping for a quick kiss. 

You watched more Christmas movies and drank some specially made, overly spiked, eggnog. You giggled bubbly, happy, and stupidly in love with each other. “I never want this to end,” you smiled. 

Anthony looked at you, “Who said it would end?”

“We’ll eventually have to go back to work and we won’t be together this much,” you shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I promise you that no matter what, you are my top priority. No matter what happens we won’t be apart for long. I’ll pack you in my luggage if I have to.”

You laughed, “I don’t think I will fit.”

“I will fold you up like a little pretzel.” Anthony smirked, “You are pretty bendy.”

You rolled your eyes and playfully pushed him, “All you do is think about sex.”

“That is not true,” Anthony gasped. “All I think about is sex with you.”

“Oh take me now,” the sarcasm dripped from your voice. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Anthony grabbed onto you, pulling you into his lap.

You kissed him but climbed off, “Not now horndog, it’s dinner time and I am hungry.”

Anthony made grabby hands, making a show of pouting.

You laughed, “Later.”

Anthony’s face lit up, “Yay!”

Anthony and you made your way back into the kitchen to finish preparing your Christmas feast. You had put the ham and potatoes in the oven a while ago but still had to make the green bean casserole, rolls, mashed potatoes, and corn. You ate the leftover deviled eggs from last night while you cooked. It was all moderately sized due to the fact that it was just the two of you. It took a bit but you both managed to cook a practically perfect meal. 

Sitting down to eat you couldn’t help but let out a sad sigh. 

“What’s wrong?” Anthony looked worried.

“I wish Sebastian was here,” you told him honestly. 

Anthony stood up and moved his chair next to you and sat back down, “He’ll be back.”

You smiled up at him, “I know he will and even though he will be further away he will still be around and besides that I have you.” You laid your head on his shoulder.

“You have me and I have you, now let’s eat.” Anthony rubbed his hands in anticipation. 

“Well there goes the moment,” you joked. 

“Sorry, I am just so damn hungry,” he smiled at you. 

“Let’s eat.” You dished out a plate for Anthony and then dished out some for you. 

“Hey! How come you get more potatoes than me?” Anthony angry at the injustice. 

“It is one potato, there was an uneven amount for the ham.”

“That is not fair,” he pouted. 

You cut the last potato in half and slid it onto his plate, “There you go you big baby.”

“Thank you baby,” he grinned before shoving that halved potato in his mouth. 

You laughed at his behavior, “You are welcome.”

It ended up being a really good meal, the food was excellent and neither of you could complain about the company. You were even more pleased when Anthony liked your food enough that he went for seconds. 

After dinner the two of you made quick work of clean up and gravitated back to the living room to enjoy more Christmas movies, this time it was your pick and you picked Home Alone. 

“I have an idea,” you gave a mischievous smirk. 

“Oh yeah?” Anthony flirted. 

“Let’s make a drinking game out of this movie.”

“Not what I was thinking but tell me more. What are the rules?”

“Okay, so you take a drink when Kevin screams or insults someone and a drink when Harry or Marv get hurt and a shot when Buzz’s tarantula shows up.” 

Anthony laughed. “Honey, we would both be dead from alcohol poisoning by the end of the movie.”

“Anthony Mackie, are you chickening out?”

“What? No. Let’s do this,” Anthony left to make drinks. 

He came back a few minutes later with a bottle of tequila and two very large mixed drinks. 

You both made in halfway through the movie when the two of you hit drunk, well drunk but coherent of everything that was going on, basically you would remember what would happen in the morning. 

You were laughing at a joke Anthony had made. Anthony looked right at you, unable to believe you had chosen him. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“What?” You had not heard him over your own laughter. 

“I said that I can’t wait to marry you.”

You were drunk and therefore brave, “Well what is stopping you?”

Anthony grinned, “Absolutely nothing.” Anthony climbed off the couch scrambling to the tree. You watched him grab something from a branch and come back to you. 

“Watcha got there?”

“Your other present, the one from the advent calendar.” He sat down next to you, outstretching his hand he sat a small wooden box in your hand. 

You felt yourself begin to shake as you stared at the little box unable to believe what was happening this very second, you had thought about this moment for years but never thought that it would one day actually happen. 

“You don’t have to say yes right now, you don’t even have to say yes ever. I just want and need you to know that you are it for me. I love you and I only want you for the rest of my life, as long as you will have me.” Anthony stared at you, the look of pure adoration in his eyes. 

You were stunned and happy and all you wanted to do was scream yes but you couldn’t seem to form the words, all you could do was stare back at him. 

“Y/n?”

You still did not respond but you opened the box to look at the ring. It was beautiful, it wasn’t huge or flashy in anyway, it was simple with one larger stone and a few smaller ones surrounding it. It was clearly an antique and you noticed a small engraving on the inside. 

“It was my grandmother's, I had it taken in to be resized and engraved. I had a few of the missing stones replaced with your grandmother's, you can thank Sebastian for that so it has history from both of us so it would be ours,” Anthony explained. 

“Yes,” you whispered. 

“Yes?”

You beamed, “Yes absolutely yes. I love it and I love you. I mean we can have a long engagement that way it doesn’t seem like we rushed into things, but we have lived together long enough to already know what we hate about each other.”

Anthony chuckled, “You want to marry me?”

“Yes, we can have a big wedding. No, wait, smaller is better. Oh no, where will we have it? Your family is bigger so we should probably have it there.” You spoke in one breath. 

“Breathe honey, remember to breathe,” Anthony smiled.

You took a large breath before continuing now unable to stop talking. “What should our colors be? Rory will obviously be my honor attendant and Sebastian can be your best man, well if that is what you want, if not he can be a groomsman. Then Kelly and Drea can be my bridesmaids. When should we have it? Does it get cold in Louisiana? I’m sure it gets cold but how cold?”

“Y/n, baby, you are asking me questions faster than I can answer. Yes, smaller wedding list but it can be as big as you want. Sebastian will of course be best man. Louisiana would be a good place to have a wedding, but we can have the wedding anywhere and at anytime as long as you are there.”

You smiled at that.

“For colors, I have no idea, but we will figure it out later. We can pick a date later as well. It does get cold in Louisiana but not nearly as cold as here. The lows there for winter are the highs here, we’re talking like thirty degrees at the lowest. God, I miss the warmth.”

“I can keep you warm,” you snuggled closer to him. “WAIT!” You shouted pulling away from him. “I have to tell Rory and Sebastian.” You stood up to go and get your phone.

Anthony grabbed your wrist, “Hold up.” He stood up. “I haven’t gotten to kiss you yet.” Anthony tangled his hands in your hair and pulled you into a kiss that you melted into. Anthony pulled away, “Okay, now you can call everyone in your contact list,” he smiled at you.

“I’m not calling everyone, just Rory, Drea, and Kelly and Sebastian,” you mumbled. “Don’t you dare call Sebastian first,” you threatened him with a finger.

Anthony raised his hands in defense. “I would never, but I have to be there when you tell him.” Anthony gave a mean grin. “I want to hear his annoyance.”

“Deal,” you agreed.

You called Rory first just so you could hear them scream that they had told you so and been right. Rory was excited and happy for you. You promised to call them tomorrow and you could meet up for lunch.

You called Drea next, but she had already known because Anthony had texted Chris. You stuck your tongue out at Anthony for that.

You saved Kelly and Sebastian for last, fully knowing that it would take the longest.

“Hello,” Kelly answered Sebastian’s phone, you could hear loud voices in the background.

“Hey Kelly, is Sebastian with you?” You bit your nails nervous and excitement running through you. 

“He’s in the other room, hold on,” you heard the background noise fade. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just have some news. Now get to Sebastian before I explode.”

“No way,” Kelly gasped. “Is it what I think it is? Okay Sebastian is here, and I am switching to video.”

You switched to video, joining Anthony back on the couch. You leaned against his chest to make sure he was in the frame. 

“What is going on?” Sebastian smiled as he looked at the two of you in the screen.

“He proposed!”

“She said yes.”

You yelled at the same time.

Sebastian groaned, “Great now I’m stuck with him for the rest of our lives,” Sebastian still smiled. 

“That is so exciting. Congratulations you two! See Sebastian they have been together for twenty-five days and he proposed romantically.” Kelly stared at Sebastian. 

Sebastian stared back at Kelly before he turned back to the screen, “Congrats you crazy kids.”

The four of you talked for a little bit longer but Anthony became impatient.

“You guys have a good night and a Merry Christmas.” Anthony ended the call quickly. 

“I was talking to-"

Anthony cut you off with a kiss, his hands pulling you to him, your bodies pressed together.

“You’re mine now,” Anthony whispered between kisses.

“I’ve always been yours,” you whispered back.

“I love you.”

“I love you more,” you smiled.

Anthony picked you up, “I’m taking you to bed now.”

You nodded in agreement.

“Merry Christmas Y/n.”

“Merry Christmas Anthony.”


End file.
